Wrong Number
by imonlyhappywhenitreigns
Summary: "You are by far the biggest asshole I've ever had the misfortune of talking to" "Best asshole in the world" "Shut up." An all dialogue fic where Punk texts the wrong person and makes an unexpected friend.
1. Chapter 1

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

Feb 22nd

(Sat 10:54pm)

I'm out of Pepsi so I'm going to the store, you want anything?

_(Sat 10:54pm)_

_Actually yeah, can you see if they have any more of those little mini chocolates with the messages on the wrapper?_

(Sat 10:56pm)

Mini chocolates?

(Sat 10:57pm)

Kofi since when do you like mini chocolates?

_(Sat 10:58pm)_

_I think you've texted a wrong number..._

(Sat 10:58pm)

Fuck I did sorry.

_(Sat 10:58pm)_

_It's fine I needed something to do anyway_

(Sat 11:01pm)

So I'm a distraction?

_(Sat 11:02pm)_

_Yup._

(Sat 11:04pm)

I'm Phil.

_(Sat 11:05pm)_

_Mags._

_(_Sat 11:05pm)

Excuse me?

_(Sat 11:06pm)_

_Mags that's my name._

_(Sat 11:07pm)_

_Well it's what I go by…_

(Sat 11:08pm)

So you're a girl?

_(Sat 11:08pm)_

_Do you really think a guy would want little chocolates with messages on the wrappers?_

(Sat 11:09pm)

True.

_(Sat 11:09pm)_

_So how's that trip to get Pepsi going?_

(Sat 11:12pm)

Got my Pepsi I'm just on my way back to my bus.

_(Sat 11:13pm)_

You have a bus?

_(Sat 11:13pm)_

_Are you in a band?_

(Sat 11:15pm)

Nope.

_(Sat 11:16pm)_

_Some crappy stand up comedy act?_

(Sat 11:16pm)

Nope.

_(Sat 11:19pm)_

_Okay will you just tell me. It's the least you can do since you can't get me little chocolates with messages on the wrappers._

(Sat 11:20pm)

I'm a wrestler.

_(Sat 11:20pm)_

_Oh god please don't tell me I'm talking to Fandango._

(Sat 11:21pm)

You watch WWE?

_(Sat 11:22pm)_

_I have a 15 year old sister who's obsessed with it so I'm kinda forced to._

_(Sat 11:22pm)_

_So which one are you?_

(Sat 11:24pm)

Not telling.

_(Sat 11:24pm)_

_Come on tell me._

(Sat 11:25pm)

That's not how this works, I tell you something about me and you tell me something about you.

(Sat 11:25)

So spit something up.

_(Sat 11:26pm)_

_Well what do you wanna know?_

(Sat 11:26pm)

I don't know... Well, I wrestle. What do you do?

_(Sat 11:28 pm)_

_I'm a chef._

(Sat 11:30pm)

Fancy.

(Sat 11:30pm)

Okay your turn.

_(Sat 11:31pm)_

_Can I ask you which wrestler you are?_

(Sat 11:32pm)

No.

_(Sat 11:32pm)_

_Why not?_

(Sat 11:32pm)

Because you could Google me and that would be creepy.

(Sat 11:33pm)

You would know what I look like and everything.

_(Sat 11:35pm)_

_Fine. Favorite food?_

(Sat 11:37pm)

Red Starbursts.

_(Sat 11:38pm)_

_How super specific._

(Sat 11:39pm)

Shut up.

(Sat 11:40pm)

Hello?

(Sat 11:45pm)

Well okay then…


	2. Chapter 2

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

Feb 23rd

_(Sun 12:56pm)_

_Hey sorry about last night I fell asleep_

(Sun 12:59pm)

It's fine I just assumed I pissed you off

(Sun 12:59pm)

I do that a lot

_(Sun 1:02pm)_

_Well I regret to inform you that I don't get pissed of that easily_

(Sun 1:02pm)

Damn I'll have to try harder next time

_(Sun 1:03pm)_

_So this is like a game now_

(Sun 1:03pm)

Yes exactly it's a game

_(Sun 1:05pm)_

_Well you're gonna lose_

(Sun 1:05pm)

No I'm not I'm gonna win

_(Sun 1:07pm)_

_Well good luck with that_

(Sun 1:09pm)

Luck is for losers

_(Sun 1:11pm)_

_If you say so_

* * *

Feb 28th

_(Tues 2:03am)_

_I'm making a grilled cheese sandwich_

(Tues 2:03am)

How informative

_(Tues 2:03am)_

_Do you want one?_

(Tues 2:05am)

How the hell are you gonna send me a grilled cheese sandwich if you make one for me?

_(Tues 2:07am)_

_I don know..._

_(Tues 2:07am)_

_Airmail?_

(Tues 2:08am)

Wait, you said you're a chef why are you cooking a grilled cheese sandwich? Couldn't you cook something fancier than that?

_(Tues 2:08am)_

_Grilled cheese sandwiches are my speciality_

_(Tues 2:10am)_

_I can also make a killer panini_

_(Tues 2:10am)_

_I wish you could see this grilled cheese_

_(Tues 2:10am)_

_It's glorious _

(Tues 2:15am)

Now I'm really hungry...

_(Tues 2:16am)_

_Mwahahahahaha_

(Tues 2:17am)

I have a snickers

(Tues 2:17am)

Beat that

_(Tues 2:19am)_

_:(_

(Tues 2:19am)

I take it you don't have a snickers

_(Tues 2:19am)_

_Yes :(_

_(Tues 2:20am)_

_But I have more of those chocolates with the messages on the wrappers_

_(Tues 2:20am)_

_So screw you and your snickers_

(Tues 2:21 am)

You have insulted my snickers honour

(Tues 2:21am)

Prepare to die

_(Tues 2:22am)_

_No I can't die yet_

_(Tues 2:22am)_

_I haven't finished my grilled cheese sandwich_

(Tues 2:24am)

Then apologize to my snickers

_(Tues 2:25am)_

_No._

(Tues 2:25am)

Do it you hurt my snickers feelings

_(Tues 2:27am)_

_It's a chocolate bar it doesn't have feelings!_

(Tues 2:28am)

How do you know?

_(Tues 2:28am)_

_I'm not getting into this with you_

(Tues 2:29am)

It doesn't matter anyway I ate my snickers like 5 minutes ago

_(Tues 2:29am)_

_You savage_

(Tues 2:30am)

Macho Man Randy Savage

_(Tues 2:31am)_

_Who?_

(Tues 2:34am)

You've never heard of the Macho Man?

_(Tues 2:35am)_

_Nope_

(Tues 2:37am)

How have you never heard of the macho man?

(Tues 2:37am)

Never mind that, you're dead to me.

_(Tues 2:38am)_

_But you barely know me_

(Tues 2:40am)

Which will make it easier to recover from your loss

_(Tues 2:43am)_

_Wow thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

March 7th

_(Fri 3:38pm)_

_So I googled Randy Savage_

(Fri 3:38pm)

And?

_(Fri 3:40pm)_

_I like his outfits_

(Fri 3:41pm)

That's it?

_(Fri 3:44)_

_Look I don't know much about wrestling so that's all I really know_

_(Fri 3:45pm)_

_You never told me which wrestler you are by the way_

(Fri 3:45pm)

Why should I tell you?

_(Fri 3:47pm)_

_Well, you've kinda kept up this texting thing_

(Fri 3:48pm)

True.

_(Fri 3:48pm)_

_So are you gonna tell me?_

(Fri 3:49pm)

No

_(Fri 3:49pm)_

_Come on!_

(Fri 3:51)

No

_(Fri 3:51pm)_

_Please?_

(Fri 3:52pm)

No

_(Fri 3:52pm)_

_Pretty please?_

(Fri 3:53pm)

No.

_(Fri 3:54pm)_

_Pretty please with Randy Savage on top?_

(Fri 3:54pm)

No

_(Fri 3:56pm)_

_You're hopeless_

(Fri 3:57pm)

Thank you I pride myself on that

* * *

March 10th

_(Mon 11:15am)_

_Hello :)_

(Mon 11:17am)

Really Mags? A smiley face?

_(Mon 11:18am)_

_Is someone a little grumpy today?_

(Mon 11:18am)

No

_(Mon 11:20am)_

_Come on captain grumpypants cheer up_

(Mon 11:21am)

Shut up

_(Mon 11:21am)_

_Grumpasaur_

_(Mon 11:21am)_

_Grumpington_

_(Mon 11:22am)_

_Grumpy grump grump grumpy_

(Mon 11:25am)

You've typed grumpy so many times I'm starting to question its spelling

_(Mon 11:26am)_

_Can I ask you why you're so grumpy?_

(Mon 11:28am)

I just got out of a meeting with the wwe creative team

_(Mon 11:30am)_

_And?_

(Mon 11:32am)

I'm stuck in a long as fuck plot with people I don't wanna wrestle with and I'm not getting a shot at any titles

(Mon 11:33am)

I just get really tired of this company sometimes Mags

_(Mon 11:35am)_

_Wait. I know what will cheer you up_

_(Mon 11:35am)_

_ /DOWbvYYzAzQ_

_(Mon 11:35am)_

_Watch this and all of your problems will go away_

(Mon 11:37am)

Holy fuck I was not prepared for that

(Mon 11:38am)

There's a ringtone

(Monday 11:38am)

I'm gonna download it

_(Mon 11:40am)_

_Don't you feel so much better about your life now_

(Mon 11:42am)

Yes

(Mon 11:42am)

I can't believe I'm going to say this but thank you

_(Mon 11:43am)_

_Call the media he said thank you to me_

(Mon 11:45am)

Shut up

_(Mon 11:48am)_

_You're welcome :)_

(Mon 11:53)

No stop with the smiley faces


	4. Chapter 4

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

Tues March 11th

_(Tues 3:11am)_

_Are you awake?_

(Tues 3:12am)

I never sleep so yes. Why?

_(Tues 3:15am)_

_Can I ask you a question?_

(Tues 3:17am)

Sure. Fire away.

_(Tues 3:18am)_

_Have you ever been cheated on?_

(Tues 3:20am)

Well, my last girlfriend cheated on me. Why?

_(Tues 3:21am)_

_Well when I was watching raw with my sister I got a text from a friend and my now ex boyfriend was having a makeout session with some bleach blonde airhead_

(Tues 3:22am)

Are you okay?

_(Tues 3:22am)_

_Yeah, I'm a bit angry because god knows how long he cheated on me for but I'll recover._

_(Tues 3:23am)_

_I've done all of the crying. Now I'm just mad._

_(Tues 3:25am)_

_Why do you care if I'm okay?_

(Tues 3:25am)

Well I know how you women are... You know sensitive and stuff.

_(Tues 3:27am)_

_Well thank you for caring. Even if you don't actually care_

(Tues 3:28am)

I care.

_(Tues 3:28am)_

_Okay I have another question. Why do you care? You barely know me. I'm just the woman who lives in your phone_

(Tues 3:30am)

Because, I consider you my... Friend?

_(Tues 3:33am)_

_Why is there a question mark on the end of that?_

(Tues 3:34am)

Well, I spend most of my time pissing people off so I don't really know what having friends is like.

_(Tues 3:35am)_

_I'd consider us more as friendly acquaintances_

_(Tues 3:35am)_

_I mean we only text like once a week..._

(Tues 3:36am)

Oh...

_(Tues 3:38am)_

_If we're gonna do the whole honesty thing then I might as well tell you that I don't really have friends either._

_(Tues 3:39am)_

_I mean I did but people change you know..._

(Tues 3:42am)

If you wanna do the whole texting thing more I'm either trapped on a bus or in an arena.

(Tues 3:42am)

I have load of free time I'm wasting on twitter.

_(Tues 3:44am)_

_So instead you wanna waste time on me?_

(Tues 3:45am)

Yes.

_(Tues 3:47am)_

_Am I agreeing to a friendship right now?_

(Tues 3:47am)

Yes.

_(Tues 3:50am)_

_Under one condition._

(Tues 3:50am)

What would that be?

_(Tues 3:51am)_

_Eventually, you tell me which wrestler you are_

(Tues 3:53am)

Maybe.

_(Tues 3:53am)_

_I have a maybe this is progress._

(Tues 3:55am)

Shut up.

_(Tues 3:57am)_

_Make me._

* * *

A/N: So I wanted to put something up really quick before bed because apparently people are actually reading this. So Punklee is kinda canon but not anymore and other stuff is happening too woo! I'm kinda trying to get the ball rolling with this thing because honestly I have no clue where this story is gonna go. Also, thanks so much to everyone who had read/followed/favorited/reviewed because it means a lot with this being my first story.


	5. Chapter 5

Punk | _Mags_

March 13th

(Thurs 9:17am)

Okay I have a question.

(Thurs 9:17am)

What's Mags short for?

_(Thurs 9:19am)_

_You seriously wanna know this?_

(Thurs 9:20am)

Yes.

_(Thurs 9:23am)_

_Margret._

_(Thurs 9:23am)_

_Margret Paige Belle._

_(Thurs 9:24am)_

_Since you're so interested._

(Thurs 9:27am)

Why don't you just go by Maggie?

_(Thurs 9:28am)_

_Because all I can think of when I hear that is the Simpsons. _

(Thurs 9:29am)

Hahahahahaha

( Thurs 9:30am)

Sorry that just never crossed my mind

(Thurs 9:30am)

Don't worry Maggie darling I'll keep calling you Mags

_(Thurs 9:33am)_

_I hate you._

(Thurs 9:34am)

Come on no you don't.

_(Thurs 9:35am)_

_Okay maybe I only hate you a little bit._

(Thurs 9:37am)

See, I'm like a lovable teddy bear.

_(Thurs 9:38am)_

_Not too full of ourselves are we?_

(Thurs 9:40am)

Not at all.

* * *

March 17th

_(Mon 2:17pm)_

_Help me I'm being forced to go to a family dinner_

(Mon 2:18pm)

How am I supposed to help? I'm stuck in an arena in Arizona.

_(Mon 2:19pm)_

_I don't know. I just don't wanna go._

(Mon 2:21pm)

Fake sick.

_(Mon 2:21pm)_

_My parents would know I was faking to get out of this dinner_

_(Mon 2:22pm)_

_Sometimes I'm a little too vocal about how much I don't like my family_

_(Mon 2:22pm)_

_Except for my aunt Kelly and my uncle Pete_

_(Mon 2:22pm)_

_They're alright._

(Mon 2:25pm)

You never talk about your family...

_(Mon 2:26pm)_

_Neither do you._

(Mon 2:27pm)

Yeah well mine's... Complicated.

(Mon 2:27pm)

And apparently yours is too.

_(Mon 2:29pm)_

_You have no idea_

_(Mon 2:29pm)_

_Lately it's been worse_

(Mon 2:30pm)

Do you wanna talk about it?

_(Mon 2:32pm)_

_No it's fine. Nothing that's my business anyway. The only reason I know is because my little sister told me._

(Mon 2:32pm)

Ah I see...

_(Mon 2:36pm)_

_What about you? What's your family like?_

(Mon 2:37pm)

It's a long story...

_(Mon 2:27pm)_

_I've got 3 hours before this stupid dinner so I have time to burn,_

(Mon 2:31pm)

Well in a nutshell, my biological family was crap so I left home when I was 15 and lived on my best friends sofa and I eventually became a part of their family.

(Mon 2:32pm)

Does that make sense?

_(Mon 2:33pm)_

_Yeah..._

_(Mon 2:35pm)_

_Moving out at 15 is brave. You have my props_

_(Mon 2:35pm)_

_I'm 27 and I still haven't moved away from home._

(Mon 2:37pm)

Damn...

(Mon 2:37pm)

Why is it taking you so long?

_(Mon 2:39pm)_

_The place I work at right now is really shitty with a lot of health concerns and they don't pay me that much._

_(Mon 2:39pm)_

_Honestly I don't think I could make enough right now to survive on my own._

(Mon 2:40pm)

Survive.

(Mon 2:40pm)

You make it sound so dramatic.

_(Mon 2:42pm) _

_Maybe it's just because it seems scary to me..._

_(Mon 2:50pm)_

_The reason my family is shit is because my mom cheated on my dad and they refuse to get a divorce so they just argue all of the time._

(Mon 2:52)

Wow...

(Mon 2:52pm)

I don't know what to say to that...

_(Mon 2:55pm)_

_I figured it was only fair to tell you because you just gave me your life in a nutshell._

_(Mon 2:57pm)_

_Well I should go get ready for this stupid fucking dinner._

(Mon 2:59pm)

Good luck.

_(Mon 3:00pm)_

_Thanks._

* * *

(Mon 11:37pm)

Guess what?

(Mon 11:38pm)

The dinner wasn't as bad as you thought it would be and you were being over dramatic?

(Mon 11:39pm)

Okay first, fuck you.

(Mon 11:39pm)

Second, remember my aunt and uncle I mentioned to you?

(Mon 11:41pm)

Yeah.

(Mon 11:42pm)

Well they own this little bakery in Chicago and they offered me a job there that I can start in a few months.

(Mon 11:43pm)

Really?

(Mon 11:45pm)

Yeah! and they know this guy who lives like 10 minutes away who has an apartment for sale for pretty cheap!

(Mon 11:46pm)

And to think you were just saying earlier that you were never gonna survive on your own.

(Mon 11:48pm)

Shut up and let me enjoy my moment.

(Mon 11:49pm)

Let you enjoy a moment?

(Mon 11:49pm)

No. we can't have that.

(Mon 11:45pm)

You're a fucking asshole.

(Mon 11:50pm)

Why thank you Margret.

(Mon 11:52pm)

You can't hear it but I'm hissing at you.

(Mon 11:53pm)

Hissing? Really Mags? I expected more out of you.

(Mon 11:55pm)

Have I not hit your expectations in comebacks?

(Mon 11:57pm)

Sadly you have not.

(Mon 11:57pm)

Well fuck.

(Mon 11:59pm)

Wait, you said that their bakery was in Chicago right?

(Mon 11:59pm)

Yeah, why?

(Mon 12:01am)

Nothing it's just...

(Mon 12:02am)

Come on Phillip get it out already.

(Mon 12:03am)

Well, I happen to live in Chicago.

(Mon 12:03am)

Really?

(Mon 12:04am)

Yeah.

(Mon 12:06am)

Did you pay off my aunt and uncle to give me a job?

(Mon 12:09am)

What? Where the hell did that come from?

(Mon 12:09am)

I'm just trying to live up to my status of being over dramatic.

(Mon 12:10am)

Who's being the asshole now?

(Mon 12:11am)

Me.

(Mon 12:11am)

I'm trying to steal your title of worlds biggest asshole.

(Mon 12:12am)

Well you're gonna have to try harder than that.

(Mon 12:12am)

I'm not giving that title up without a fight.

* * *

March 22nd

_(Sat 2:33pm)_

_Whatcha doing?_

(Sat 2:35pm)

Sitting in an airport being very angry because my flight has been delayed 3 times

_(Sat 2:36pm)_

_You're flying United aren't you?_

(Sat 2:37pm)

How did you know that?

_(Sat 2:37pm)_

_The really crappy service gave it away._

_(Sat 2:38pm)_

_So where are you off to next?_

(Sat 2:38pm)

Home.

(Sat 2:38pm)

I finally got some time off.

(Sat 2:39)

it only took 9 different injuries to finally get time to relax.

_(Sat 2:40pm)_

_How much time do you get off?_

(Sat 2:40pm)

2 weeks.

_(Sat 2:41pm)_

_Wow that isn't very much._

(Sat 2:43pm)

Yeah well the roster is about as thin a a Bella twin so you don't get much if you get any time off at all.

_(Sat 2:43pm)_

_I see..._

_(Sat 2:43pm)_

_So what do you intend to do with this time off?_

(Sat 2:45pm)

Bug you.

_(Sat 2:47pm)_

_Wow you really weren't kidding when you said you had no friends..._

(Sat 2:48pm)

I'm a lone wolf.

_(Sat 2:48pm)_

_I'm just saying sometimes being a lone wolf isn't a good thing though._

_(Sat 2:49pm)_

_It's a sad life._

(Sat 2:51pm)

I'm not really alone though.

(Sat 2:51pm)

I have you.

_(Sat 2:54pm)_

_But we've never met._

(Sat 2:55pm)

Now that's only a minor detail.

(Sat 2:55pm)

Plus, I think I'll keep you because this last month of having you around hasn't been to bad.

_(Sat 2:57pm)_

_It's been a month already?_

_(Sat 2:58pm)_

_Where's my medal of honor I've had t deal with you for a full month._

(Sat 3:00pm)

You're still not being a big enough asshole to take my title.

_(Sat 3:02pm) _

_I'm not trying to take your title right now._

_(Sat 3:02pm)_

_I'm just honing my craft._

(Sat 3:05pm)

If you say so.

(Sat 3:08pm)

Hooray! I'm finally getting on my fucking flight!

* * *

A/N: Wow I woke up to a lot of reviews this morning! Thank you guys so much! Since there were some questions and whatnot I'm gonna do a bit of interaction q&a whatever you wanna call it right now.

So firstly xtremediva, I have every intention of them eventually meeting! It will probably be more towards the end of the story though.

MackenzieTheHuntress, I am so gonna keep this story going! Also love the reference!

And lastly viridianaln9, Yes. He's going to get caught doing all of this texting eventually. I just haven't decided who's going to catch him in the act. What I can tell you is it's gonna cause quite a bit of drama backstage.

So I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer than the others because I wanna start writing more for this fic. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

March 26rh

_(Wed 4:26am)_

_Psst_

_(Wed 4:28am)_

_Pssssssssssst_

_(Wed 4:30am)_

_Psssssssssssssssssssssssssst_

(Wed 4:34am)

Can I help you?

_(Wed 4:35am)_

_Yes. I'm watching wrestling matches over sleeping because I quit my job yesterday so I don't have to go to work super early._

(Wed 4:37am)

What does this have to do with you texting me?

_(Wed 4:37am)_

_Well I need to talk to somebody about all this wrestling I'm watching._

(Wed 4:39am)

Okay, what matches have you been watching?

_(Wed 4:40am)_

_Mainly just CM Punk ones._

(Wed 4:41am)

You have my attention.

(Wed 4:41am)

Which one are you watching right now?

_(Wed 4:43am)_

_Punk vs Undertaker_

_(Wed 4:43am)_

_It's amazballs_

(Wed 4:45am)

Amazballs?

_(Wed 4:45am)_

_Yes amazballs._

_(Wed 4:47am)_

_You know, personally I prefer punk's bald look compaired to the one he has now_

_(Wed 4:47am)_

_He kinda looks like a greasy teenager with the wolverine thing going on._

(Wed 4:49am)

Ouch.

_(Wed 4:50am)_

_Ouch? I'm confused. Did I say something wrong?_

(Wed 4:51am)

I really like my wolverine look...

_(Wed 4:54am)_

Wait... You're punk?

(Wed 4:55am)

Yeah and you insulted my wolverine look.

_(Wed 4:57am)_

_I DID IT!_

_(Wed 4:57am)_

_I SOLVED THE CASE!_

_(Wed 4:58am)_

_It's like 5am and I shouldn't but I'm having a celebratory piece of cake._

(Wed 5:00am)

You're way to excited over this.

_(Wed 5:01am)_

_No I`m not._

_(Wed 5:01am)_

_I've been wanting to know this forever_

_(Wed 5:04am)_

_Does this mean I can call you punky?_

(Wed 5:05am)

Absolutely not.

_(Wed 5:05am)_

_Damn._

_(Wed 5:06am)_

_When I step on the scale later I'm totally gonna regret celebrating with this cake_

_(Wed 5:06am)_

_Honestly though, you being CM Punk really explains why you're such an asshole._

(Wed 5:07am)

You give the highest of compliments.

_(Wed 5:09am)_

_I try hard._

* * *

March 30th

(Sun 1:00pm)

I've read through my entire stash of comics and I'm sick of watching Netflix so I'm bugging you.

(Sun 1:00pm)

So what's up?

_(Sun 1:05om)_

_ I'm trying to figure out what to wear..._

(Sun 1:06pm)

Clothes.

_(Sun 1:06pm)_

_Oh my god! I never thought of that! You're such a genius!_

(Sun 1:07pm)

Finally, someone acknowledges my superior intellect.

_(Sun 1:09pm)_

_I thought that was Damien Sandow's thing..._

_(Sun 1:11pm)_

_But I have a date tonight that's why I'm trying to figure out what to wear._

(Sun 1:13pm)

A date?

_(Sun 1:14pm)_

_Yes Phil, a date. It's this thing where two people get together for an activity when the possibility of romance between them has been broached but not ruled out._

(Sun 1:15pm)

Wow fancy.

_(Sun 1:19pm)_

_Do I wear blue jeans with a yellow top or black pants with a white top?_

(Sun 1:20pm)

How am I supposed to know?

_(Sun 1:22pm)_

_You're a guy don't you know these things?_

(Sun 1:25pm)

All I wear is punk rock band shirts and Marvel shirts.

(Sun 1:25pm)

I am not the guy you should be asking for clothing advice.

(Sun 1:27pm)

I think I'll wear the yellow top.

_(Sun 1:28pm)_

_It's a blind date that one of my friends set up so I have no idea what he's gonna be like._

(Sun 1:29pm)

Well, that sounds like a recipe for disaster.

_(Sun 1:30pm)_

_Hey I'm a cook I know way more about recipes than you do._

(Sun 1:33pm)

Whatever you say Mags.

* * *

_(Sun 5:37pm)_

_Help me this guy is a total freak._

_(Sun 5:38pm)_

_He won't stop talking about snakes._

_(Sun 5:38pm)_

_Save me._

(Sun 5:40pm)

Why are texting me while you're on your date?

_(Sun 5:40pm)_

_He went to the bathroom._

_(Sun 5:40pm)_

_You were right this is awful_

(Sun 5:40pm)

I told you so.

_(Sun 5:41pm)_

_Shut up. _

_(Sun 5:41pm)_

_Shit he's coming back._

* * *

_(Sun 11:45pm)_

_I wound up faking that I didn't feel well to get out of that date early_

(Sun 11:47pm)

It was really that bad?

_(Sun 11:47pm)_

_I'm never going on a blind date ever again._

(Sun 11:49pm)

Just don't develop feelings for people.

(Sun 11:49pm)

It's a trap.

_(Sun 11:50pm)_

_I'll just become a crazy cat lady._

_(Sun 11:50pm)_

_Who owns 27 cats._

(Sun 11:52pm)

Good plan.

_(Sun 11:55pm)_

_All of this blind dating gone wrong has made me tired._

_(Sun 11:55pm)_

_I'm hitting the hay._

_(Sun 11:55pm)_

_Goodnight._

(Sun 11:57pm)

Night.

* * *

A/N: So I have something exciting and a little different planned for the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this and I'll try to get the new chapter up as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Punk | _Mags_ | Craig

* * *

April 6th

_(Sun 1:03pm)_

_So I'm apartment hunting right now._

(Sun 1:03pm)

I thought you had to get apartments in Chicago. Because that's where the bakery is.

_(Sun 1:05pm)_

_I'm in Chicago._

(Sun 1:06pm)

My holidays just ended and now you choose to visit Chicago.

_(Sun 1:06pm)_

_Well I didn't intend to show up today._

_(Sun 1:07pm)_

_I just kinda decided to this morning._

_(Sun 1:07pm)_

_I only live a few hours away anyway..._

(Sun 1:09pm)

Where the hell do you live?

_(Sun 1:09pm)_

_Iowa._

_(Sun 1:13pm)_

_I just looked at this really pretty apartment that's fully furnished and everything._

_(Sun 1:14pm)_

_I'm starting to become thankful that landlords are ok with people just checking out their apartments at any time._

(Sun 1:17pm)

Hey are you anywhere near Lincoln street?

_(Sun 1:18pm)_

_I think so, why?_

(Sun 1:20pm)

On Lincoln street there's a place called Chicago's pizza. I know a guy who works there so if you're hungry go eat there.

_(Sun 1:27pm)_

_Ok_

* * *

(Sun 1:56pm)

Hey Craig, are you working today?

(Sun 1:58pm)

Yeah, do you wanna come in for a slice?

(Sun 2:02pm)

I can't but I need you to do me a favor.

(Sun 2:03pm)

Okay. I'm listening.

(Sun 2:03pm)

So, a girl is gonna come in and get a piece of pizza. Just give it to her for free and I'll pay for it later.

(Sun 2:05pm)

Who comes in for pizza at 2pm?

(Sun 2:05pm)

That doesn't matter. Can you do that for me?

(Sun 2:09pm)

Consider it done.

(Sun 2:09pm)

Thanks man. I owe you one.

* * *

_(Sun 3:54pm)_

_Thanks for paying for my pizza._

(Sun 3:57pm)

Consider it my treat.

(Sun 3:58pm)

I'm guessing you're back home now?

_(Sun 3:59pm)_

_Nope. I'm crashing on my aunt and uncle's couch. They thought it would be a good idea for me to stay a few days and get to know the city._

_(Sun 3:59pm)_

_To be honest I'm glad I'm staying. I'm not quite ready to go back home yet._

(Sun 4:00pm)

Finally enjoying the feeling of being an independent adult?

_(Sun 4:03pm)_

_It's only taken 27 years..._

* * *

(Sun 7:25pm)

So your friend showed up.

(Sun 7:27pm)

I heard.

(Sun 7:28pm)

She's pretty hot man.

(Sun 7:28pm)

You've scored big this time.

(Sun 7:29pm)

We're not dating.

(Sun 7:30pm)

What did she look like?

(Sun 7:32pm)

She's your friend how do you not know what she looks like?

(Sun 7:34pm)

We've only ever texted...

(Sun 7:35pm)

Man that's risky.

(Sun 7:40pm)

What do you wanna know?

(Sun 7:41pm)

I don't know... Whatever you can remember really.

(Sun 7:44pm)

Well... she was tall.

(Sun 7:45pm)

Really? She was tall? That's all you've got?

(Sun 7:46pm)

Well hold on I'm trying to remember everything.

(Sun 7:50pm)

She had fair skin, her hair was dark brown, it was also curled, she has these here eyes were dark brown, like so dark brown they almost matched her pupil, and she really was tall like 5'10 or 5'11.

(Sun 7:50pm)

Also she has a really nice voice.

(Sun 7:52pm)

A nice voice?

(Sun 7:55pm)

Yeah. I can't really describe it but it's really nice.

(Sun 7:58pm)

Also I'm gonna make you pay me extra for describing your girlfriend to you.

(Sun 8:00pm)

She's not my girlfriend.

* * *

(Mon 12:06am)

~~Outgoing Call~~

_"Hello?"_

"How's my favorite human being?"

_"I'm okay."_

_"Is there a particular reason you decided to call instead of texting?"_

"Nope."

_"I see..."_

"..."

_"This is the thing with talking on the phone, it gets awkward quickly. Also I can't think before I come up with a witty response."_

"What are you doing right now?"

_"Well, everyone went to bed so I'm just sitting here having a midnight snack. What about you?_"

"You know, the usual. Bugging you.

_"I'm just a hobby for you, aren't I?"_

"Come on Mags, give me a little sympathy. I'm on the road at least 280 days a year I don't exactly have time for regular hobbies."

_"So when the opportunity arises you have to jump at it?"_

"Exactly."

_"Should I put ketchup or mustard on my sandwich?"_

"Why not both?"

_"Have you ever tasted ketchup and mustard together? It's disgusting."_

"..."

"Hey Mags..."

_"Yeah?"_

"It's really nice to hear your voice."

_"Come on Phil don't get all sentimental on me. I've had two beers, I can't do sentimental right now."_

"You drink?"

_"Yeah."_

"Now that's more disgusting than ketchup and mustard together."

_"Ah yes, I forgot you do the whole straight edge thing."_

_"I think I'm gonna go with ketchup."_

"Wow it took you that long to decide if you should put ketchup or mustard on your sandwich?"

_"Shut up."_

"That's our thing, isn't it?"

_"What?"_

"Telling each other to shut up. It's our thing."

_"I wasn't aware we had a thing."_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

"You just did."

_"Okay, can I ask you another question?"_

"Again, you just did."

_"Phil just let me ask my god damn question!"_

"I win."

_"Excuse me?"_

"I win."

_"Congratulations?"_

_"What exactly did you win?"_

"I pissed you off."

_"What?"_

"The second time we ever texted each other we started this game and I had to try to piss you off."

"And I just did."

_"Someone's been going through their text message history."_

"Maybe I just have a good memory."

_"Nobody has that good of a memory."_

"Okay, Yes. I was looking through my text message history."

_"I should probably go to sleep."_

"Ok."

_"Hey Phil?"_

"Yeah?"

_"We should do this again sometime... Actually talking."_

"I'm up for that."

"Goodnight, Mags."

_"Goodnight, Phil._"

~~Disconnected~~

* * *

A/N: Ta Da! A new chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed! And I hope no one minded me experimenting a little with this chapter. Also obviously I made Craig up. I have no clue if punk knows anybody names Craig in real life.


	8. Chapter 8

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

April 10th

_(Thurs 3:17pm)_

_So I chopped all of my hair off…_

(Thurs 3:20pm)

Seriously?

_(Thurs 3:21pm)_

_Yup. It's been getting in the way a lot when I cook and now I can sleep in an extra two hours in the morning._

(Thurs 3:21pm)

It takes you two hours to do your hair in the morning?

_(Thurs 3:22pm)_

_Oh punkers, you really do know nothing about women._

(Thurs 3:24pm)

Punkers?

_(Thurs 3:24pm)_

_Yes. Punkers. You wouldn't let me call you punky so I came up with that._

(Thurs 3:27pm)

Well it's slightly more tolerable.

(Thurs 3:28pm)

You really chopped your hair off?

_(Thurs 3:30pm)_

_Yes._

(Thurs 3:31pm)

Seriously?

_(Thurs 3:31pm)_

_YES._

(Thurs 3:35pm)

Now I wanna see what it looks like.

_(Thurs 3:37pm)_

_Well I tweeted pictures._

(Thurs 3:38pm)

What's your twitter?

_(Thurs 3:39pm)_

_You don't already know this?_

_(Thurs 3:39pm)_

_I follow you. There can't possibly be that many Maggie Belle's that follow you._

(Thurs 3:42pm)

Come on, just tell me.

_(Thurs 3:43pm)_

_MaggiePBelle_

(Thurs 3:44pm)

Now was that so hard?

_(Thurs 3:46pm)_

_Shut up and go look at my luscious locks._

(Thurs 3:49pm)

Wow.

_(Thurs 3:50pm)_

_Wow? Am I missing something?_

(Thurs 3:53pm)

No. It's just…

(Thurs 3:53pm)

You actually really hot…

_(Thurs 3:55pm)_

_Really?_

(Thurs 3:55pm)

Yeah…

_(Thurs 3:57pm)_

_Well you're not too bad looking yourself._

_(Thurs 3:57pm)_

_Just FYI._

_(Thurs 3:59pm)_

_What about my hair? Do you like my hair or are you just stalking my twitter looking at my boobs?_

(Thurs 4:01pm)

Yes. Your hair looks good.

(Thurs 4:01pm)

No. I'm not staring at your boobs through your twitter feed.

(Thurs 4:02pm)

But now that you mentioned it…

_(Thurs 4:05pm)_

_Pervert!_

(Thurs 4:07pm)

Ah yes such nice boobs.

(Thurs 4:07pm)

They're so big

_(Thurs 4:09pm)_

_Ok now I know for a fact that you're not staring at my boobs on my twitter feed because I have the chest of a 12 year old boy._

(Thurs 4:10pm)

Damn. My cover has been blown.

* * *

(April 12th)

_(Sat 2:27pm)_

_So I finally decide to come home and I come back the_ _chaos._

(Sat 2:29pm)

What happened?

_(Sat 2:30pm)_

_My dad finally decided to file for divorce and my mom is in hysterics._

(Sat 2:32pm)

Your mom cheated on your dad right?

_(Sat 2:33pm)_

_Yes._

_(Sat 2:33pm)_

_She keeps saying how she just made a mistake and she's sorry._

_(Sat 2:33pm)_

_Is it bad that I actually don't pity her?_

(Sat 2:35pm)

I don't see why it's bad.

(Sat 2:35pm)

Then again, I'm a horrible person so I'm probably not a good judge.

_(Sat 2:37pm)_

_I mean, it's not like she cheated on my dad one time. She had this string of lovers and she was cheating on my dad for 5 years._

(Sat 2:39pm)

Really?

_(Sat 2:40pm)_

_Yeah. Have I never told you any of this?_

(Sat 2:42pm)

Nope.

_(Sat 2:45pm)_

_Well I think to make this fair I should get to ask you something._

(Sat 2:48pm)

Ok. But don't make it too personal.

_(Sat 2:49pm)_

_Alright…_

_(Sat 2:50pm)_

_What's your favorite color?_

(Sat 2:50pm)

Now that's crossing the line.

_(Sat 2:51pm)_

_Stop being a jackass and answer the question._

(Sat 2:51pm)

Green.

_(Sat 2:52pm)_

_I took you as more of a red person._

(Sat 2:52pm)

Do I wanna know why?

_(Sat 2:53pm)_

_It's just a more evil color._

(Sat 2:55pm)

You think I'm evil how sweet.

_(Sat 2:55pm)_

_You are the dark lord Sauron himself._

(Sat 2:57pm)

You give the greatest compliments.

_(Sat 2:59pm)_

_Why thank you._

* * *

April 15th

(Tues 11:02am)

I'm stuck in a meeting and I'm bored.

_(Tues 11:05am)_

_So instead of concentrating on what your boss says you're texting me and potentially getting fired?_

(Tues 11:05am)

Yes.

(Tues 11:07am)

I really want cookies.

_(Tues 11:09am)_

_My grandpa has the best cookie recipe. I got all of my cooking talent from him so I'll make you some._

(Tues 11:08am)

Are you gonna send these cookies via airmail like that grilled cheese you were supposed to send me?

_(Tues 11:09am)_

_You never said you wanted one so I didn't make one for you._

_(Tues 11:09am)_

_And if I remember correctly you were eating a snickers anyway._

(Tues 11:10am)

Now who's been looking through their text message history?

_(Tues 11:12am)_

_I'd be careful of what you say punkers. I can ditch you at any time and you'll be stuck there with no cure for boredom_

(Tues 11:14am)

Fuck, you have leverage.

_(Tues 11:15am)_

_Mwahahahahaha_

(Tues 11:17am)

I think I'll take you up on those cookies though.

_(Tues 11:19am)_

_While I remember this do you remember the apartment I mentioned in Chicago that's fully furnished?_

(Tues 11:20am)

Yeah

_(Tues 11:20am)_

_I bought it. I move in June 20th._

(Tues 11:23am)

Congrats you're finally gonna be an adult.

_(Tues 11:24am)_

_Okay I can't actually tell are you bring a smartass or are you being serious?_

(Tues 11:25am)

I'm being a smartass.

(Tues 11:25am)

How dare you thik I'd take something seriously.

_(Tues 11:28am)_

_Well you take your career pretty seriously._

(Tues 11:28am)

Okay I'll give you that.

(Tues 11:29am)

60 seconds and this meeting will be over thank the lord.

_(Tues 11:29am)_

_I should probably get out of my bed when your meeting is over._

(Tues 11:31am)

My meeting is over. Get your fat ass out of bed.

_(Tues 11:33am)_

_I would like to inform you sir that my ass is not fat._

_(Tues 11:33am)_

_Also why are you still texting me if your meeting is done shouldn't you be doing manly things before Smackdown gets filmed?_

(Tues 11:35am)

Someone's been doing their wrestling research you now know we film Smackdown on Tuesdays.

_(Tues 11:36am)_

_Well I know this one guy and he's a wrestler and I've been kinda forced to brush up on my wrestling knowledge._

(Tues 11:38am)

So exactly what manly things am I supposed to be doing before Smackdown films?

_(Tues 11:39am)_

_I don't know. Lifting weights, punching things, anything to prove your masculinity._

(11:40am)

I see… Well I'm going to go prove my masculinity now at the gym.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry I didn't update this over the weekend. I was busy on Saturday with family stuff and then the royal rumble was on Sunday so I basically devoted the entire day to that. Also the rumble wow that ppv was actually really good! I get why people are pissed off though. Also, if you wanna get some updates (when 'm writing chapters and stuff) you can follow my twitter ( thesisterabby) and my tumblr (thesisterabigail) if you'd like. Now, I'm gonna go be excited and watch raw.


	9. Chapter 9

Punk | _Mags_ | **Paul**

April 15th

**(Tues 4:20pm)**

**What's going on with you lately?**

(Tues 4:22pm)

What do you mean?

**(Tues 4:23pm)**

**You've been glued to your phone more than usual and during the meeting earlier you were just sitting there smiling at your crotch.**

**(Tues 4:23pm)**

**And people don't smile at their crotch for no reason.**

(Tues 4:25pm)

Look, it's not that I don't like you or anything Paul but it's personal.

**(Tues 4:27pm)**

**Everything is personal with you. Just tell me.**

(Tues 4:29pm)

It's a long story.

**(Tues 4:30pm)**

**I'm listening.**

(Tues 4:38pm)

It's this girl. Mags. I went to text Kofi one night and I texted the wrong number. We've had this thing going on for awhile now. We kinda deal with each others bullshit and she kinda helps me forget about everything for awhile.

**(Tues 4:39pm)**

**You're aware how dangerous that is right?**

(Tues 4:40pm)

I'm a fucking adult Paul I know what I'm doing.

**(Tues 4:43pm)**

**So how long has this been going on for?**

(Tues 4:45pm)

Almost 2 months.

**(Tues 4:47pm)**

**Listen, I gotta go but be careful with this I don't wanna see you get hurt.**

(Tues 4:50pm)

Ok.

* * *

April 20th

*Outgoing call*

_"Long time no speak."_

**"So you're the one he's been talking to so much."**

_'Paul Heyman?"_

**"Yup."**

_"How did you get Phil's phone?"_

**"He left in in the locker room. Look, I don't have long so I need to talk to you.**

_"Ok..."_

**"I honestly thought he'd decided to just be happier because it would make traveling a lot easier but since you're the reason he's doing so well I need a favor.**

_"Which would be?"_

"I need you to keep talking to him. Text, tweet, email, I don't care."

_"Why?"_

**"Over the last few weeks everyone noticed his performances have gotten better. Even Vince McMahon himself."**

_"Ok."_

**"At the rate he's going right now he could main event the next Wrestlemainia"**

_"Wow."_

"Exactly."

_"Well I think I can do that."_

**"Perfect. Look I gotta go before he comes back but thank you so much.**

_"You're welcome?"_

*Disconnected*

* * *

_(Sun 10:19pm)_

_You'll never guess who called me earlier today._

(Sun 10:20pm)

Who?

_(Sun 10:20pm)_

_Paul Heyman._

(Sun 10:22pm)

What?

_(Sun 10:23pm)_

_He called me on your phone._

_(Sun 10:23pm)_

_Apparently you told him about me._

(Sun 10:25pm)

I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.

_(Sun 10:27pm)_

_Calm down he didn't really want anything just..._

(Sun 10:28pm)

Just?

_(Sun 10:29pm)_

_Apparently sin e you started texting me you've been happier._

_(Sun 10:29pm)_

_And your performances have been better._

(Sun 10:30pm)

Ok...

_(Sun 10:31pm)_

_He just asked me to keep texting you._

(Sun 10:33pm)

That's it?

_(Sun 10:35pm)_

_That's it._

(Sun 10:36pm)

I'm still gonna kill him.

(Sun 10:38pm)

Well, thanks for telling me.

_(Sun 10:39pm)_

_Honestly, I only told you because I suck at keeping secrets._

_(Sun 10:40pm)_

_But you're welcome._

* * *

April 22nd

_(Tues 4:20am)_

_ Happy 2 month texting anniversary._

(Tues 4:24am)

You're aware it's 4am right?

(Tues 4:25am)

Yes.

_(Tues 4:25am)_

_I even made cookies to celebrate._

(Tues 4:27am)

You take this texting thing way too seriously.

_(Tues 4:28am)_

_Honestly I just wanted to make cookies._

_(Tues 4:28am)_

_But it sounds good, doesn't it?_

(Tues 4:32am)

Why are you even up at 4:30 in the morning? You're the one who's supposed to have the normal sleeping schedule.

_(Tues 4:35am)_

_I might be a bit drunk._

(Tues 4:36am)

Seriously?

_(Tues 4:36am)_

_Just a little wee bit_.

_(Tues 4:37am)_

_Like, you know the size of your dick, that's how drunk I am._

(Tues 4:39am)

For fucks sake.

(Tues 4:40am)

And I'd like to inform you that I'm very well hung.

(Tues 4:42am)

_If you say so._

(Tues 4:45am)

How much have you had to drink?

_(Tues 4:46am)_

_Five glasses of wine._

(Tues 4:47am)

Mags, go to bed before you hurt yourself or someone close to you.

_(Tues 4:47am) _

_Come on I'm not THAT drunk.  
_

_(Tues 4:49am)_

_I mean, it isn't even the good stuff. It's the cheap shit._

(Tues 4:50am)

Mags, seriously, go to bed.

_(Tues 4:51am)_

_Who do you think you are? my father?_

(Tues 4:52am)

Mags. Bed. Now.

_(Tues 4:55am)_

_No._

(Tues 4:56am)

Bed.

_(Tues 4:57am)_

_Nope._

(Tues 4:59am)

It's 5am go to bed,

_(Tues 4:59am)_

_Excuse you it's 4:59 it's not 5am._

(Tues 5:00am)

BED

_(Tues 5:02am)_

_FINE_

* * *

A/N: Life is getting in the way of my writing man. So here's another chapter, I'm sorry for the delay personal shit is going on right now. I hope that you all will forgive me though with this little piece of drunk mags and punk bantering.


	10. Chapter 10

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

April 22nd

_(Tues 1:20pm)_

_My head hurts so much_

(Tues 1:23pm)

That's what you get for getting drunk.

_(Tues 1:24pm)_

_Can I at least get a little sympathy._

(Tues 1:24pm)

Nope.

_(Tues 1:27pm)_

_Seriously I wasn't that drunk. I remember everything I did last night._

(Tues 1:28pm)

If you say so.

_(Tues 1:29pm)_

_I hate you._

(Tues 1:31pm)

I think we both know that's the alcohol still talking.

_(Tues 1:31pm)_

_Shut up._

(Tues 1:33pm)

Never.

* * *

April 26th

_(Sat 1:20am)_

_I just realized that most of our conversations happen at night._

(Sat 1:22am)

because if you go outside at 1am you'll get stabbed.

_(Sat 1:23am)_

_Good point._

_(Sat 1:25am)_

_I like going walking at night though..._

(Sat 1:26am)

So you like getting stabbed?

_(Sat 1:28am)_

_I like walking at night because it gives me time to think._

_(Sat 1:28am)_

_Also it's quiet._

(Sat 1:30am)

I never took you as someone who liked the quiet.

(Sat 1:30am)

I mean, you talk to me.

_(Sat 1:32am)_

_Contrary to popular belief Phil, you're not as annoying as you think._

(Sat 1:33am)

Or you've just gotten used to me.

_(Sat 1:34am)_

_Nobody can get used to you._

_(Sat 1:34am)_

_Ever._

* * *

April 30th

_(Wed 3:28am)_

_I just ate a Snickers and it made me think of you._

(Wed 3:29am)

Aw how sweet.

(Wed 3:29am)

I can't cook anything that would make me think of you.

_(Wed 3:30am)_

_Shocker._

(Wed 3:31am)

Look, don't expect me to learn how to cook just because we're friends.

_(Wed 3:33am)_

_That's fine,_

_(Wed 3:33am)_

_FRIEND_

(Wed 3:35am)

You are the most annoying person I've ever met.

_(Wed 3:36am)_

_We haven't met._

(Wed 3:39am)

That's a minor detail.

_(Wed 3:41am)_

_I just need to get this out, you tweet about MMA and hockey way too much._

(Wed 3:45am)

I'm insulted.

(Wed 3:45am)

Hockey and MMA are quality sports.

_(Wed 3:46am)_

_They both bore the hell out of me._

(Wed 3:48am)

You're dead to me.

_(Wed 3:49am)_

_I've been dead to you before and we're still talking._

(Wed 3:50am)

Nope. You're dead. Gone forever.

_(Wed 3:51am)_

_You are by far the biggest asshole I've had the misfortune of talking to._

(Wed 3:55am)

Best asshole in the world.

_(Wed 3:57am)_

_Shut up._

(Wed 3:59am)

Never.

* * *

May 2nd

*Outgoing Call*

"I take it you're cooking."

_"I don't even get a hello? How sad."_

_"But yes, I'm cooking."_

"What exactly are you cooking?"

_"Fish and chips."_

"I can smell it through the phone. It smells wonderful"

_"Yeah well it's taking forever. I wanted it to be done by 5:00."_

"It's 5:30."

_"Exactly."_

"Hey, what's playing in the background."

_"Over the limit. I'm trying to get my dad into wrestling"_

_"What are you saying about me?"_

_"Nothing. I'm just telling Phil that I'm trying to get you into wrestling."_

_"Who's Phil?"_

_"You know the guy who was on earlier? The one who you said looked like wolverine?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That's Phil."_

"Do you want me to let you go so you can talk to your dad?"

_"Absolutely not."_

_"I'm not hanging up this phone until this stupid fish is done."_

"Insulting the fish. That's cruel."

_"Well the fucking thing should've cooked faster."_

"And the profanity comes out."

_"Well it's not as bad as you on raw."_

"Hey!"

_"Kids watch that Phil! Like nine year olds!"_

"So?"

_"It's not appropriate."_

"Says the girl who has 5 glasses of wine and then drunk texts me."

_"I wasn't that drunk!"_

"Yup."

_"I hate your guts."_

"Now come on my guts didn't do anything to you."

_"You can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes at you."_

_"Also, since you brought it up I'll make sure to have a few beers at around 1am tonight."_

"I'm not gonna talk to you if you're drunk."

_"Of course you are."_

"And why is that?"

_"Because I'm a hoot when I'm drunk."_

_"Ooh this fish is done."_

_"I'll talk to you at 1am and I will be drunk."_

"I hate you."

_"I'm excited to talk to you later too."_

*Disconnected*

* * *

_(Sat 1:32am)_

_So I only had 3 beers but I think being tipsy will still piss you off just as much._

(Sat 1:35am)

Seriously?

_(Sat 1:36am)_

_Now who would I be if I didn't keep my word?_

(Sat 1:38am)

A good person.

_(Sat 1:39am)_

_Now, being drunk doesn't make me a bad person._

(Sat 1:40am)

I think you'd be surprised.

_(Sat 1:42am)_

_You really don't like it when I drink, do you?_

(Sat 1:45am)

Not at all.

_(Sat 1:46am)_

_Not I feel kinda bad._

_(Sat 1:46am)_

_This isn't supposed to be happening. I'm not an emotional drunk._

(Sat 1:48am)

So how was the fish?

_(Sat 1:50am)_

_It was good. I would've liked it better if it actually finished cooking at 5pm though._

(Sat 1:51am)

You know how eating a snickers made you think of me?

_(Sat 1;52am)_

_Yeah._

(Sat 1:54am)

I'm officially going to associate you with fish.

(Sat 1:54am)

Which mean I'm going to have a filet-o-fish whenever I'm at McDonalds.

_(Sat 1:55am)_

_Wow I feel so honored thank you._

(Sat 1:57am)

I think I'll even text you every time I have one.

_(Sat 1:59am)_

_If you do that I will block your number._

(Sat 2:00am)

Why must you take my fun away.

(Sat 2:00am)

I thought drunk Mags was supposed to be a hoot.

_(Sat 2:03am)_

_Yes, but you're talking to tipsy Mags, which means I'm kind of a hoot but I'm also serious._

(Sat 2:05am)

I don't like tipsy Mags. She kills all things fun.

_(Sat 2:07am)_

_Well I can go have a few more beers and you can talk to drunk Mags._

(Sat 2:09am)

NO.

(Sat 2:09am)

I just wanna talk to sober Mags.

(Sat 2:09am)

Sober Mags is fun to talk to.

_(Sat 2:12am)_

_I'll cut you a deal._

(Sat 2:15am)

I'm listening.

_(Sat 2:16am)_

_If you promise not to text me every tine you get a filet-o-fish I'll try my best not to text you when I'm drinking._

_(Sat 2:16am)_

_I can't promise though because I'm only half there when I've had 5 glasses of wine._

(Sat 2:19am)

I'd prefer you don't drink ever but deal.

_(Sat 2:20am)_

_Well now I'm obligated to keep my word. So I'm gonna go._

(Sat 2:23am)

I should go too. I need to work out in the morning so I need to attempt at sleeping.

(Sat 2:23am)

Goodnight Mags.

_(Sat 2:25am)_

_Goodnight punkers._

* * *

A/N: So I really wanted to incorporate the whole punk being straight edge thing because it's not an angle you get to use often. Also I had some people on my tumblr asking how long this story was going to be and honestly, I'm not quite sure but it's probably going to be somewhere in between 20 to 30 chapters but I haven't quite decided yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

May 5th

_(Mon 1:00pm)_

_Did I next you last night?_

(Mon 1:03pm)

Nope.

(Mon 1:01pm)

I take it you were drinking again?

_(Mon 1:05pm)_

_A bunch of my friends took me out for a farewell pub crawl last night._

(Mon 1:07pm)

Farewell?

(Mon 1:07pm)

I'm moving in with my aunt and uncle today.

_(Mon 1:07pm)_

_Did I not tell you this?_

(Mon 1:09pm)

Not at all.

_(Mon 1:10pm)_

_Wow now I feel like a shitty friend._

(Mon 1:15pm)

You are a shitty friend.

(Mon 1:16pm)

But I'm also a shitty friend so it's ok.

(Mon 1:16pm)

We're shitty together.

_(Mon 1:19pm)_

_Thanks?_

_(Mon 1:20pm)_

_You should really work on your compliment giving skills._

(Mon 1:21pm)

I'm not normally nice to people. So I'd take what you get missy.

_(Mon 1:24pm)_

_Don't missy me._

(Mon 1:25pm)

I do what I want.

* * *

May 6th

_(Tues 1:20am)_

_I'm so tired._

(Tues 1:21am)

I feel you.

_(Tues 1:21am)_

_I had to unpack while watching raw at the same time._

_(Tues 1:22am)_

_Do you know how hard multitasking like that is?_

(Tues 1:26am)

Hey, I was in a handicap match tonight.

(Tues 1:26am)

Do you know how hard it is to wrestle two guys at once?

_(Tues 1:27am)_

_I bet it' not as hard as wrestling three._

(Tues 1:27am)

Don't be a smartass that's my job.

_(Tues 1:29am)_

_Don't tell me what to do Phil._

_(Tues 1:29am)_

_You don't own my life._

(Tues 1:30am)

Maybe I do. How do you know?

_(Tues 1:31am)_

_I think I would know if someone owned my life._

_(Tues 1:31am)_

_Like, I probably would've got a tweet about it or something._

(Tues 1:35am)

Yeah, you're probably right.

_(Tues 1:36am)_

You still need to get a haircut by the way.

(Tues 1:37am)

I think my hair looks fine.

(Tues 1:37am)

Fuck you.

_(Tues 1:39am)_

_It looks greasy!_

(Tues 1:40am)

It looks FINE

_(Tues 1:42am)_

_NO IT DOESN'T_

(Tues 1:43am)

IT'S NOT YOUR HAIR

_(Tues 1:45am)_

_BUT YOU LOOK SEXIER BALD_

(Tues 1:45am)

Really? You think I look sexier bald?

_(Tues 1:47am)_

_YES_

(Tues 1:48am)

Really?

_(Tues 1:50am)_

_YESSSSSSSSS_

(Tues 1:52am)

Will you stop yelling at me in caps lock?

_(Tues 1:55am)_

_MAYBE_

(Tues 1:57am)

Ok, stop.

_(Tues 1:59am)_

_Fine._

_(Tues 1:59am)_

_Way to kill my fun PHILLIP_

(Tues 2:00am)

Fuck off. Fuck you. Fuck this. Fuck everything.

_(Tues 2:05am)_

_I don't know, that's gonna require a lot of stamina..._

* * *

May 14th

(Wed 3:17am)

I'm going to punch something really hard.

_(Wed 3:19am)_

_Translation: Mags, I'm really upset and I need someone to vent to, may I pretty please with wrestlemania tickets on top vent to you?_

(Wed 3:20am)

I'm not in the mood for bullshit.

_(Wed 3:21am)_

_So you're genuinely pissed off. Talk to me._

(Wed 3:29am)

In a nutshell, I told Paul about you, Paul told Vince McMahon you were the reason I've been doing so well and now this entire thing has spiraled downward until I got straight to my ex and she twisted everything so I look like the cheating asshole.

(Wed 3:29am)

Do you see why I'm pissed off?

_(Wed 3:31am)_

_People thing we're fucking?_

_(Wed 3:31am)_

_Honestly, I'm kinda flattered._

(Wed 3:33am)

Why am I laughing at that.

_(Wed 3:33am)_

_Because I can always cheer you up._

(Wed 3:35am)

Sure. Lets go with that.

_(Wed 3:35am)_

_I'm hilarious._

(Wed 3:36am)

Don't push it.

_(Wed 3:39am)_

_Being serious now, you okay?_

(Wed 3:40am)

Yeah, it's all just locker room politics.

_(Wed 3:41am)_

_It sounds more like teenage girl high school drama to me._

(Wed 3:42am)

I might have overreacted a little bit.

_(Wed 3:43am)_

_Like a teenage girl in high school._

(Wed 3:45am)

I'll let that slide.

(Wed 3:49am)

I'm just getting burned out, you know.

_(Wed 3:50am)_

_You might be a little overtired too._

(Wed 3:55am)

Yeah, maybe.

* * *

May 18th

*Outgoing call*

_"I hope you realize I just fell off my sofa trying to reach my phone."_

"Boo hoo I've been put through tables."

_"You signed up for that though."_

"You signed up for falling off your sofa when we became friends.

_"I'll give you that."_

'Are you excited for the pay per view tonight?"

_"I'm excited for your match if that's what you're asking."_

"I've got a surprised planned for tonight."

_"Are you gonna do something to piss someone off."_

"Come one I don't always do that."

_"Yes you do."_

"Do not."

_"Do too."_

"Do not."

_"Do too."_

"Do not."

_"Do too."_

"What are you 12?"

_"Physically no, spiritually yes."_

_"I wanna know this surprise now."_

"Just be patient."

_"Clearly you don't know me that well. I am not patient."_

"Well you're just gonna have to be."

_"Don't talk to me in that sing song voice."_

"Why? Am I not entitled to happiness."

_"At my expense, absolutely not."_

"Come on, live a little."

_"I am living."_

_"I mean, last time I checked."_

"Shut up."

_"No."_

"I'm not going over this again with you."

_"Don't you have to go do manly wrestling things before the pay per view."_

"Yeah."

_"Go do them. I have to ice a wrestling themed cake."_

"A wrestling themed cake?"

_"For the pay per view tonight."_

"Now I want cake."

_"Goodbye Phil."_

"Fine. I'll go punch some kittens now and be manly."

*Disconnected*

* * *

A/N: So I'm watching the superbowl while I write this and man the broncos are getting destroyed! Also Peyton Manning has the best bitchfaces.


	12. Chapter 12

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

May 19th

_(Sun 10:27pm)_

_YOU SHAVED YOUR HEAD?!_

(Sun 10:29pm)

I told you I had a surprise planned.

_(Sun 10:30pm)_

_AND YOU DIDN'T CONSULT ME BEFORE YOU DID THIS_

_(Sun 10:30pm)_

_WHY_

(Sun 10:33pm)

I didn't think you'd be mad...

_(Sun 10:34pm)_

_MAD_

_(Sun 10:34pm)_

_I'M NOT MAD THIS IS GLORIOUS_

(Sun 10:37pm)

Now I'm confused...

_(Sun 10:39pm)_

_You sexy little bald head _

(Sun 10:40pm)

Thanks.

_(Sun 10:41pm)_

_You seriously should've told me you were gonna do this though._

(Sun 10:42pm)

But that would take all of the fun out of it.

(Sun 10:45pm)

You're not mad though?

_(Sun 10:47pm)_

_I could never be truly mad at you._

(Sun 10:50pm)

Good. I'm gonna go shower.

* * *

May 21st

*Outgoing Call*

"Hello?

_"I'm eating the worlds greatest sandwich while laying on a kitchen counter right now."_

"Thanks for the update?"

_"What are you up to?_

'Nothing I'm just going to McDonalds with Bryan."

_"Daniel Bryan?"_

"Yup."

_"Tell him I say hi."_

"Mags says hi."

"Hi Mags!"

"So is there a particular reason you called?"

_"It takes two hands to eat a sandwich and I can't text with my feet."_

"You are so weird."

_"Thanks Punky"_

"Don't call me that."

_"Why not? Does it bug you punky?"_

"Mags..."

_"Punky bear."_

"Stop."

_"Punky pie."_

"I will hang up on you."

_"Now that's just nasty punky."_

"Shut up."

_"No."_

"Seriously shut up we're in the drive through."

_"Oh, sorry..."_

"Because you called me punky I didn't get a filet-o-fish I got a double quarter pounder."

_"Traitor!"_

"You caused this behavior."

_"Just for that I'm eating a kit kat instead of a snickers."_

"How dare you! I'm so hurt!"

_"See how it feels! It isn't nice is it?"_

"You two are absolutely ridiculous."

"Shut up Bryan."

_"Yeah Bryan!"_

"Why are you helping me? We're supposed to be hating each other."

_"I don't know I just felt like helping you gang up on Bryan."_

"You are so random."

_"This just occurred to you?"_

"Shut up."

_"I'll take it under consideration."_

*Disconnected*

* * *

May 29th

(Thurs 2:11am)

Do you realize we talk pretty much twice a week?

_(Thurs 2:25am)_

_Yes I was aware. Why?_

(Thurs 2:16am)

It's just like... a commitment.

_(Thurs 2:18am)_

_So?_

(Thurs 2:20am)

I'm not very good with commitments...

_(Thurs 2:21am)_

_Well, you're kinda stuck with me._

(Thurs 2:25am)

Good.

_(Thurs 2:27am)_

_Good? I think you have the wrong idea._

(Thurs 2:28am)

Nope. I actually like you. I keep people around when I like them.

_(Thurs 2:30am)_

_Aw _

(Thurs 2:32am)

Also, you help me forget about everything for awhile.

_(Thurs 2:35am)_

_I'm blushing right now._

_(Thurs 2:35am)_

_You're being too nice. Are you high?_

(Thurs 2:40am)

No. However, I got hurt at a house show tonight and the doc gave me some tuff to help with the pain.

_(Thurs 2:42am)_

_So you are drugged._

(Thurs 2:45am)

Just a little bit.

(Thurs 2:45am)

Like, you know the size of your boobs, That's how drugged I am.

_(Thurs 2:47am)_

_I came up with that genius line get your own material._

(Thurs 2:50am)

Don't tell me what to do woman.

_(Thurs 2:52am)_

_I will tell you to do whatever I want._

_(Thurs 2:52am)_

_ I am the supierior gender._

(Thurs 2:55am)

You wish.

_(Thurs 2:56am)_

_If i kick you in the crotch, you'll double over in pain. If you kick me in the crotch, I'll be fine._

(Thurs 2:59am)

You win this one. Margret.

* * *

June 7th

(Sat 12:00am)

It has been 9 days. I am officially not in a texting commitment.

_(Sat 12:02am)_

_You sir, are an asshole._

(Sat 12:05am)

I try my hardest.

(Sat 12:05am)

What did you think of smackdown?

_(Sat 12:06am)_

_It was good. The lack of you upset me though._

_(Sat 12:06am)_

_I got this new CM Punk t shirt and I was so excited to wear it when you were on tv and then you just didn't show up._

(Sat 12:07am)

CM Punk, crushing Mags' dreams since February.

_(Sat 12:09am)_

_You are a cruel human being._

(Sat 12:10am)

I'm not human. I'm god.

_(Sat 12:11am)_

_God would have better fashion sense._

(Sat 12:13am)

Ouch.

_(Sat 12:15am)_

_Would you like some toothpaste for that burn?_

(Sat 12:18am)

Nah, I prefer to drown myself in ice ream whenever someone gets a good burn on me.

_(Sat 12:19am)_

_Ice cream isn't very good for you._

(Sat 12:19am)

But it tastes good!

_(Sat 12:20am)_

_True._

* * *

June 9th

_(Mon 3:14am)_

_Help._

(Mon 3:15am)

What's wrong?

_(Mon 3:17am)_

_I decided to watch marley and me after raw and now I'm bawling my eyes out._

(Mon 3:20am)

Isn't that the one where the dog dies?

_(Mon 3:20am)_

_Yes._

_(Mon 3:20am)_

_I didn't know that though. I thought it was just a harmless dog movie._

(Mon 3:21am)

I'm calling

* * *

*Outgoing call*

_"You know it's just a movie it's not that big of a deal." _

"But you're crying. I can't just sit and text you if you're crying.

"I should warn you though, I'm not good with tears."

_"It's fine. I just have a soft spot for dogs."_

"I always took you as more of a cat person."

_"I'll cry if a cat dies too but I won't sit here and bawl my eyes out like a small child."_

"It's just a movie."

_"I know."_

_"This is like eight below all over again."_

"Maybe you should just vow to never watch animal movies ever again."

_"Yeah, maybe."_

_"Thanks for the concern by the way."_

"I just don't like it when my friends are in emotional distress."

_"I'm not in distress. I just love dogs."_

_"I think I'm gonna go to bed and never ever think about this movie ever again."_

"Good idea."

_"Thanks again. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight Mags."

* * *

June 14th

_(Sat 11:20am)_

_I get all settled at my aunt and uncle's place just to have to start planning for moving in six days from now._

(Sat 11:22am)

Now imagine having to pack up and live on the road.

_(Sat 11:23am)_

_You're good at this though. I'm 27 and have never lived alone._

(Sat 11:25am)

You know that sounds really pathetic right?

_(Sat 11:26am)_

_That's because it is._

_(Sat 11:26am)_

_My name is Mags and I'm not good at being an adult._

(Sat 11:27am)

*Monotone voices* Hi Mags

(Sat 11:27am)

If it makes you feel better I've been doing this for years and I'm still not very good at it.

_(Sat 11:30am)_

_That makes me feel worse._

(Sat 11:31am)

At least you can cook for yourself.

(Sat 11:31am)

Do you know what it's like to live off of take out?

_(Sat 1:33am)_

_Fattening?_

(Sat 11:34am)

Exactly.

_(Sat 11:35am)_

_I'm stressed out but I'm also kinda excited._

(Sat 11:37am)

Mags: The Adventure of Living Alone. Produced by WWE Studios.

_(Sat 11:38am)_

_Another low budget wwe movie that nobody will watch._

(Sat 11:39am)

I have a wwe studios movie.

_(Sat 11:40am)_

_Okay, you're the exception._

(Sat 11:42am)

Thank you.

_(Sat 11:43am)_

_I only said that because you would bitch and moan otherwise._

(Sat 11:45am)

Hurtful...

_(Sat 11:47am)_

_Your movie will never be as bad as Christmas Bounty._

(Sat 11:48am)

Ooh throwing some shade as the miz.

_(Sat 11:49am)_

_I've been honing my cm punk smack talking skills._

(Sat 11:50am)

You are doing well young padawan.

(Sat 11:50am)

Soon you will be your very own cm punk.

_(Sat 11:55am)_

_I wanna be the Luke Skywalker of smack talk_

(Sat 11:57am)

One day child, one day.

* * *

A/N: Part of this chapter may or may not be loosely based off the fact that I watched Marley and Me last night and cried like a little bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

June 20th

_(Fri 10:21am)_

_Moving is a bitch._

(Fri 10:25am)

Enjoying adulthood I see.

_(Fri 10:26am)_

_I have so much stuff. Why did I bring so much stuff?_

(Fri 10:29am)  
I don't know you tell me.

_(Fri 10:30am)_  
_I brought a rock with me. It's just a rock. It could've stayed on my desk collecting dust but no, Mags had to bring a fucking rock._

(Fri 10:34am)

How much sleep did you get last night?

_(Fri 10:37am)_

_15 minutes._

(Fri 10:40am)  
And that's why you're making a big deal over a rock.

_(Fri 10:42am)_  
_I'm not making a big deal over anything._

(Fri 10:45am)

Fun fact about yourself: you're also stubborn as fuck.

_(Fri 10:46am)_  
_Well at least I'm not a drama queen._

(Fri 10:50am)

I'm not a drama queen

_(Fri 10:52am)_  
_Says the guy who freaked out over not being given a belt_

(Fri 10:55am)  
It's not a belt. It's a championship title.

_(Fri 10:58am)_  
_You still freaked out over it._

(Fri 10:59am)  
You freaked out over a rock

_(Fri 10:59am)_  
_I didn't freak out. I only stated that I didn't understand why I brought it._

(Fri 11:100am)  
If you say so Mags.

* * *

June 21st

_(Sat 3:31am)_  
_So I found a box set of the ninja turtles movies under my bed._

(Sat 3:32am)  
Damn, for once you have something over me.

_(Sat 3:33am)_  
_I'm on the second one._

(Sat 3:35am)  
I take it you're all moved in?

_(Sat 3:39am)_  
_Yupper_

_(Sat 3:42am)_  
_Who's your favorite ninja turtle?_

(Sat 3:43am)  
Raphael.

(Sat 3:43am)  
You?

_(Sat 3:45am)_  
_Donatello._

(Sat 3:49am)  
Seriously? Donatello is a nerd.

_(Sat 3:50am)_  
_Well Raphael has anger issues._

(Sat 3:53am)  
That's what makes him cool.

_(Sat 3:55am)_  
_If you wanna talk nerds out of the four ninja turtles Leonardo is the biggest nerd._

(Sat 3:56am)  
You did not just bash Leonardo.

_(Sat 3:57am)_  
_Yeah I did. And you can't do anything about it._

(Sat 3:58am)  
Yeah I can.

_(Sat 3:58am)_  
_Oh really?_

(Sat 3:59am)  
Margaret.

_(Sat 4:02am)_  
_Now that's just cruel._

(Sat 4:05am)  
You brought this upon yourself.

_(Sat 4:09am)_  
_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

(Sat 4:10am)  
You insulted Leonardo I had no choice.

_(Sat 4:11am)_  
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

(Sat 4:12am)  
Mags. you ok?

_(Sat 4:13am)_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_

(Sat 4:14am)  
Are you sending me the lyrics to somebody that I used to know?

_(Sat 4:15am)_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

(Sat 4:16am)  
Sometimes I wonder if you're in drugs.

_(Sat 4:17am)_  
_Nope. Only operating on 15 minutes sleep._

(Sat 4:20am)  
You should sleep

_(Sat 4:20am)_  
_Yes dad._

* * *

June 29th

*Outgoing Call*

"Boo."

_"I'm covered in icing."_

"Sounds delicious."

_"And messy."_

"Wait, are you working?"

_"Duh."_

"Who works on a Sunday?"

_"Well, you do."_

"True."

_"When's your birthday?"_

"You don't already know this?"

_"Unlike you thought, I didn't go snooping into your life."_

"October 26th."

_"Perfect."_

"I have a feeling whatever you're using  
that information for is going to end badly."

_"I'm gonna make you a cake dumbass."_

"I'm probably not gonna have a big party. I may have no party."

_"You're gonna have a party because I say so."_

"Fine."

_"I need to finish icing this cake."_

"I'll let you go then."

*Disconnected*

* * *

July 3rd

(Thurs 10:14pm)

Can we talk?

_(Thurs 10:15pm)_

_It's what we normally do but yeah._

_(Thurs 10:15pm)_  
_What's up?_

(Thurs 10:16pm)  
Do you remember the rumours that have be flying around the locker room awhile back?

_(Thurs 10:17pm)_  
_Yeah those are the best compliments I've ever been given._

(Thurs 10:19pm)  
They've gotten worse.

_(Thurs 10:20pm)_  
_Alright I need a laugh, what have people been saying?_

(Thurs 10:23pm)  
I'm not here to talk about that.

_(Thurs 10:23pm)_  
_Phil?_

(Thurs 10:25pm)  
Listen, I'm just gonna say this. We need to stop talking for a bit.

_(Thurs 10:27am)_  
_What the hell?_

_(Thurs 10:27am)_  
_I'm calling._

* * *

*Outgoing call*

_"What the hell do you mean we need to stop talking!?"_

"Well all this has gotten so bad that Vince McMahon himself has given me shit for this."

_"And suddenly what other people think matters to you?"_

"It's not that-"

_"Really well please let me in on what I'm clearly missing."_

"You're making this a huge deal and it isn't."

_"I'm making a huge deal of this? Me!? We're fine one minute and now you don't wanna speak to me again."_

"It's just until these damn rumors cool down."

_"And how long is that?"_

"How am I supposed to know?"

_"I should've seen this coming."_

"What?"

_"This being tossed away I should've seen it coming in February when you first texted me."_

"You're lashing out."

_"I don't give a damn what I'm doing."_

"Mags."

_"What?"_

"It's only for a little bit."

_"It shouldn't have to be for anything."_

"You're mad."

_"Wow good job captain obvious."_

"Do you think I wanna do this!?"

_"Well you brought it up."_

"My job depends on this! My job ranks over you!"

_"You think you're the only one with problems asshole!?"_

"You know I thought you of all people would get this. Fuck you."

*Disconnected*

* * *

A/N: So because the time between updates was WAY longer than I wanted it to be a have a little treat for you people reading this. I'm uploading a chapter right now before raw comes on and after raw I'll be uploading another chapter. Also these two chapters ripped out my heart but I wanted to do this so bad. So I'm sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

_Mags_

* * *

July 9th

_(Wed 11:12pm)_

_Okay I lashed out._

_(Wed 11:14pm)_

_I'm sorry okay._

_(Wed 11:15pm)_  
_We're seriously doing this not talking?_

_(Wed 11:16pm)_

_This is stupid._

_(Wed 11:20pm.)_  
_Fine._

* * *

July 13th

_(Mon 3:12am)_  
_So my aunt is having a baby._

_(Mon 3:13am)_

_Which is honestly terrifying._

_(Mon 3:13am)_

_I never wanna have kids._

_(Mon 3:15am)_  
_By the way you were really good on raw tonight._

_(Mon 3:16am)_

_Are we still doing this?_

_(Mon 3:17am) _  
_Please just say something._

_(Mon 3:20am)_  
_Send the letter p or anything really._

_(Mon 3:22am)_

_You're getting on my nerves._

* * *

July 20th

_(Sun 2:12am)_  
_You know I'm starting to think I took our conversations for granted._

_(Sun 2:17am)_  
_Do you even read these?_

_(Sun 2:20am)_  
_Well incase you're wondering I'm excited for money in the bank tonight._

_(Sun 2:27am)_  
_And I hope you win_

_(Sun 2:29am)_

_If you don't get a breifcase I'll riot on the streets._

_(Sun 2:29am)_

_At 3am._

_(Sun 2:29am)_

_Drunk._

_(Sun 2:30am)_

_I'll even wear a penguin suit while I do it._

_(Sun 2:32am)_

_You're not gonna answer who am I kidding._

* * *

July 30th

*Outgoing call*

_"Hey, this is Phil. Please leave a message."_

_"So at least if I leave one of these you're forced to listen to my bullshit. I'm sorry! What do you need to hear to actually talk to me! I'm sorry I ever drunk dialed you, I'm sorry for insulting your snickers, I'm sorry everything bad I've ever said. This is all my fault. You don't know a lot about me and I should've told you more I know. But I didn't and I feel like a fuck up. Why am I crying? Are you happy now I'm actually crying! I haven't cried since I was 13. Just... Call me back."_

* * *

August 5th

_(Tues 5:17am)_  
_You know I've been wondering if I should still bake you that cake._

_(Tues 5:20am)_  
_I figured that your address could be on the internet somewhere..._

_(Tues 5:27am)_  
_You know, just seeing you on my tv isn't really doing it anymore._

_(Tues 5:30am)_  
_Also I can eat snickers anymore. They make me wanna throw up._

* * *

August 9th

_(Sat 11:57pm)_  
_I guess it doesn't matter if I drunk dial you now..._

_(Sat 12:00am)_  
_I've had 82 beers._

_(Sat 12:02am)_  
_You should scold me._

_(Sat 12:06am)_  
_Seriously I've had too much to drink_

_(Sat 12:10am)_  
_I'm gonna have 9 if you don't stop ne._

_(Sat 12:15am)_  
_This isn't working._

* * *

August 15

_(Fri 4:15am)_  
_Wanna know a fun fact about me?_

_(Fri 4:16am)_  
_I'm actually adopted._

_(Fri 4:18am)_  
_My mom and dad couldn't make the kid thing work so that adopted me. Then one little sexy time and my sister became a thing._

_(Fri 4:19am)_  
_It's part of why I've kinda hated my parents._

_(Fri 4:27am)_  
_They never told me either._

_(Fri 4:30am)_

_I found out when I was 15._

_(Fri 4:32am)_  
_I remember being so mad at them. I felt... Betrayed._

_(Fri 4:35am)_  
_I think it's part of why I lashed out at you..._

_(Fri 4:36am)_  
_I should sleep..._

* * *

August 21st

_(Thurs 11:27pm)_  
_I don't understand why I'm still doing this._

_(Thurs 11:29pm)_  
_It's been over a month_

_(Thurs 11:30pm)_  
_Fine. You win._

_(Thurs 11:35pm)_  
_I give up._

_(Thurs 11:37pm)_  
_I'll delete your number._

_(Thurs 11:40pm)_  
_Goodbye punkers._

* * *

A/N: It's after raw and look what's here! I really am sorry for the giant gap between updates bu hopefully I'm going to be able to update this fic at least every other day and I know this one is kinda short but honestly there isn't much to say when nobody's on the other end. Also I'm not sure if I just felt like adding some drama to this story or if I wanted to inflict emotional trauma on myself but both worked.


	15. Chapter 15

Punk | _Mags_ | _**Tabitha**_

August 29th

*Outgoing Call*

_"This is Mags. I'm not able to get to the phone right now so please leave a message."_

"Hey Mags it's uh... Well, it's me. I can't tell if you actually can't get to your phone or if you've went from angry to sad to angry again but I wanted to call. Things have cooled down here. Everyone's moved on from the guy fucking the girl who he texts to some bullshit about Dean Ambrose and Renee Young that I could care less about. So we're in the clear to talk again. If you actually want to talk again... Okay I don't know how much time I have to leave this voicemail but I got your texts and your voicemail and I would've called sooner but... I'm speechless Mags. I have nothing to say to any of what you said to me because I can't actually think of anything to say. I didn't even expect to hear from you again and when I do you're the one who goes off apologizing. Why the hell are you apologizing? None of this is your fault. Even though I made it sound like it's your fault it really isn't. I just feel like a giant douche and yeah I am one I know so look I don't have anything to say except-"

*Disconnected*

* * *

September 1st

_**(Mon 1:15am)**_  
_**So you're birthday's on Friday...**_

_(Mon 1:17am)_  
_Yeah, why?_

_**(Mon 1:18am)**_  
_**Are you gonna be coming home?**_

_(Mon 1:19am)_  
_Probably not._

_**(Mon 1:19am)**_  
_**Oh...**_

_(Mon 1:25am)_  
_I have an idea. How about I come pick you up on Friday morning and I'll bring you back here to Chicago and we can go shopping and get makeovers and aunt Kelly can make a cake. No mom. No dad. No drama._

_**(Mon 1:27am)**_  
_**Really?**_

_(Mon 1:27am)_  
_Yeah! Lets do it!_

_**(Mon 1:29am)**_  
_**What about school?**_

_(Mon 1:30am)_  
_I'll call in and say you're sick._

**_(Mon 1:35am)_**  
**_You know mom and dad are gonna kill you for this right?_**

_(Mon 1:37am)_  
_They can't do anything. I'm your sister and I've been a consenting adult for pretty much 10 years now._

_**(Mon 1:40am)**_  
_**I actually have something to look forward to now.**_

_(Mon 1:42am) _  
_What about Bobby?_

_**(Mon 1:43am)**_  
_**It didn't work out**_

_(Mon 1:44am)_  
_Oh... Sorry._

_**(Mon 1:45am)**_  
_**It's fine. It was a mutual agreement. We're still chemistry partners and everything just no kissing.**_

_(Mon 1:46am)_  
_Wow can you teach ne how to end relationships better I need your teachings._

_**(Mon 1:47am)**_  
_**This wouldn't happen to be about a certain wwe superstar would it?**_

_(Mon 1:49am)_  
_Nope. I deleted his number._

_**(Mon 1:50am)**_  
_**Good job sis. Roman Reigns is hotter anyway.**_

_(Mon 1:51am)_  
_So that's why you and Bobby broke up._

**_(Mon 1:52am)_**  
**_Mags!_**

_(Mon 1:53am)_  
_He really is hot though. I'll agree with you on that._

* * *

September 5th

*Outgoing Call*

"Hey, this is Phil. Please leave a message."

_"So... it's my birthday today. I'm officially almost 30. Which is kinda scary... I'm taking my sister out shopping. Well have this whole makeover thing planned we're gonna get clothes and we're gonna get new makeup and you probably don't care so I'll stop talking about that. I got your voicemail. However, I put off listening to it for 5 days because... Phil I'm not sure if I can ever really forgive you. I can't just run back into your arms and start texting again like you didn't just abandon me for pretty much three months. I'm a real person Phil and contrary to popular belief I actually have a life and friends and my little sister and so much more to do. My entire life doesn't revolve around my cellphone going off when you text me. I don't know what you were going to say because the voicemail cut off but I don't need to know. It doesn't matter._

*Disconnected*

* * *

September 6th

*Outgoing call*

_"Hey this is Mags. I'm not able to get to the phone right now. Please leave a message."_

"Happy birthday. Even though it's September 6th at one in the morning. I take it your with your sister right now so I get that you didn't answer your phone. Listen, I get it if you don't wanna forgive me. I'm a total douche I know. You Arlene the first person who wanted to stop talking to me. Anyway, don't worry about it. I won't leave another voicemail, I won't call, I won't text, you'll never hear from me again. I promise.

* * *

September 8th

_**(Mon 11:27am)**_  
_**Thanks for taking me out on Friday. And for letting me stay over on Saturday.**_

_(Mon 11:28am)_  
_It was my treat. It was actually nice having someone else at the apartment._

_**(Mon 11:29am)**_  
_**Can I bring something up and you promise not to get mad.**_

_(Mon 11:30am)_

_I guess..._

_**(Mon 11:37am)**_  
_**We both know mom cheated on dad. She screwed up and it ended badly. But a lot of the arguing that happened was because dad was too stubborn to listen to her. And I know you hate her and pretty much never talk to her because of thag and the whole adoption thing but with punk... I don't want you to be like dad and kill any chance of fixing things. I get where he's coming from. He wants to keep his job and if he has to take a break from you then that's what he had to do but I heard the voicemail he left you on Saturday. I know you aren't related to any of us but don't be stubborn like dad.**_

_**(Mon 11:40am)**_  
_**Mags?**_

* * *

*Outgoing call*

"Hey, this is Phil. Please leave a message."

_"I had no intention to ever contact you ever again but, my sister said something and it got me thinking... When I found out my mom had been cheating on my dad I automatically sided with my dad because of the whole thing with me being adopted. She had finally done something wrong and because of that I could take everything out on her. I don't even really talk to her now but I never really gave her a chance to explain any of it. I just lashed out because I felt betrayed. Which makes me wonder if I happen to have a severe inferiority complex or something and you're probably wondering what this has to do with the two of us but I didn't give you a chance to explain why you wanted to stop texting. I just lashed out and caused all this drama. So in a nutshell I've been a giant dick to a lot if people and I-"_

"Welcome to my world."

_"Phil?"_

"I couldn't let it go to voicemail but I figured if I said hello you'd hang up on me."

_"Oh..."_

"Yeah..."

_"Talking to me is probably really bad isn't it?_"

"Nope. Everyone has moved on to gossiping about Dean and Renee fucking in the locker room showers."

_"Seriously?"_

"Yeah, it's just how things work. Someone has the heat for a few weeks and then someone else gets it."

_"What about your ex?"_

"She's moved on. She destroyed my texting relationship so she happy."

_"Well, maybe she hasn't..."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Well, I've just admitted to being a giant dick. and we giant dicks gotta stick together."_

"Why must you make everything not serious."

_"Because being serious is too stressful. This whole thing has been too stressful."_

"So basically you're proposing we try this again?"

_"We can start over. Clean slate. Like nothing bad ever happened."_

"Okay."

_"I guess I'm gonna have to thank my sister..."_

"I'm going to have to thank your sister too."

_"I'm really glad I did this."_

"Me too."

_"Well, it's nearly 1pm I should make lunch."_

"I'll let you go then."

_"Bye Phil."_

"Bye Mags."

* * *

A/N: I could've made them hating each other last a few more chapters but I've got the rest of this fic pretty much planned out so this is where all the sad lonely taking stuff ends. I had a lot of fun doing these voicemails and I think I may incorporate them more in the story. Also this fic hit 50 reviews which is INSANE. Thank you all so much for reading and following and favoriting it means the world to me that people enjoy reading this story.


	16. Chapter 16

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

September 10th

_(Wed 3:06am)_

_I think it's time to take this texting relationship to the next level._

(Wed 3:10am)

What?

_(Wed 3:13am)_

_I think it's time I gave you a custom ringtone._

(Wed 3:15am)

Make it Cult of Personality.

_(Wed 3:16am)_

_I was thinking a mariachi band._

(Wed 3:18am)

I should've expected this.

_(Wed 3:18am)_

_You have to get one for me now._

(Wed 3:18am)

Give me a second to think about this...

(Wed 3:20am)

I just found one that screams boobies over and over.

_(Wed 3:22am)_

_You're only embarrassing yourself._

(Wed 3:27am)

I don't care.

* * *

_(Wed 6:37am)_

_BOOBIES_

(Wed 6:40am)

Fuck off.

_(Wed 6:41am)_

_I warned you about making your ringtone that._

(Wed 6:45am)

Fuck you.

_(Wed 6:47am)_

_It's been two months we need to make up all of the time we didn't spend being assholes to each other._

(Wed 6:50am)

Can we be assholes in the pm hours?

(Wed 6;50am)

Me and morning don't get along.

_(Wed 6:55am)_

_Morning and I._

(Wed 6:57am)

Do I look like I give a shit?

_(Wed 7:00am)_

_No but I do._

(Wed 7:02am)

You're too much work.

* * *

September 15th

_(Mon 1:13am)_

_Are you ok?_

(Mon 1:15am)

I take it you watched the pay per view.

_(Mon 1:16am)_

_Just answer my question._

(Mon 1:20am)

Yes. I'm fine. My head isn't as cracked open as it looked.

(Mon 1:20am)

I only have a few staples in my head,

_(Mon 1:22am)_

_I feel like I can breathe again._

(Mon 1:23am)

You were really that worried?

_(Mon 1:24am)_

_Yes. I was like a concerned mother._

_(Mon 1:26am)_

_However, I was happy you still kicked his butt._

_(Mon 1:27am)_

_Are you gonna get a title shot soon?_

(Mon 1:29am)

I don't know...

_(Mon 1:30am)_

_Come on. You gotta know something._

(Mon 1:31am)

I know that wwe creative don't know what to do with me.

_(Mon 1:33am)_

_I have an idea. They should give you a title._

_(Mon 1:35am)_

_As much as I love Daniel Bryan I'm starting to get a bit bored of him._

(Mon 1:37am)

At least I still have my fan.

_(Mon 1:38am)_

_You do have more than one fan you know._

(Mon 1:40am)

No I meant my ceiling fan.

_(Mon 1:45am)_

_You're an ass._

(Mon 1:46am)

You give such nice compliments.

* * *

September 23rd

_(Tues 4:13pm)_

_So I'm at my moms..._

(Tues 4:15am)

And?

_(Tues 4:16am)_

_We're just kinda working everything out. It's really awkward though._

(Tues 4:19pm)

You expected it not to be?

_(Tues 4:23pm)_

_I expected it to be like in those corny movies to be honest._

(Tues 4:25pm)

I hate those movies.

_(Tues 4:29pm)_

_My mom has a boyfriend._

(Tues 4:30pm)

Really?

_(Tues 4:31pm)_

_And she's really happy._

_(Tues 4:31pm)_

_You know I guess I should be thanking you for this too._

_(Tues 4:32pm)_

_You've kinda made me a better person._

(Tues 4:34pm)

That kinda goes both ways.

(Tues 4:34pm)

I think we both underestimate this whole thing.

_(Tues 4:37pm)_

_Probably._

_(Tues 4:37pm)_

_I didn't realize how good life was for everyone else._

(Tues 4:39pm)

What do you mean?

_(Tues 4:40pm)_

_Everyone's just so happy and satisfied and these last few months thigs have been kinda... Meh_

_(Tues 4:42pm)_

_Oh dinner's ready._

* * *

September 29th

*Outgoing call*

_"Hey you."_

"What's up?"

_"Not much. I'm creating a new brownie recipe with Stephen."_

"Stephen?"

_"My mom's boyfriend."_

"You're still at your mom's?"

_"They offered me the sofa. Chicago is lonely sometimes so I figured why not."_

"Chicago isn't lonely."

_"It is when your only friend lives inside your cellphone."_

"You didn't bother making other friends?"

_"I normally just drive up and see my friends from here."_

_"So I didn't bother making friends."_

"Do you like your mom's boyfriend?"

_"He can cook so we're cool."_

"I can't cook."

_"Well, I guess we can't ever be on that top level of friendship."_

"I can make microwave dinners."

_"I take it all back."_

"Microwave dinners count?"

_"Normally no. You're the exception though."_

"I feel special."

_"You are special."_

"Okay, that's a bit much on the flattering."

_"I'm being serious."_

"Oh... Thanks."

_"I think I have this recipe figured out."_

"That's good."

_"It needs a name."_

"The best brownies in the world."

_"I'm doing it."_

"Have you done it?"

_"Not yet. hold on."_

_"Now it's done."_

"Hooray!"

_"Now I actually need to make these brownies. Which requires two hands."_

"I'll leave you to make the best brownies in the world then."

*Disconnected*

* * *

A/N: I'm writing this as I watch smackdown and I just wanna say we the people chants give me life.


	17. Chapter 17

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

October 3rd

(Fri 10:26pm)  
I'm watching the walking dead and I'm 99% sure that you've been lying to my this entire time and you're actually Maggie Greene.

_(Fri 10:29pm)_  
_Yes Phil I'm totally Maggie Greene._

(Fri 10:30pm)  
You and Lauren Cohen could pass as sisters.

_(Fri 10:32pm)_  
_Do you think if I could contact her we could become the new Bella twins?_

(Fri 10:35pm)  
Definitely.

_(Fri 10:36pm)_  
_Which episode are you watching?_

(Fri 10:37pm)  
The one where Herschel dies.

_(Fri 10:39pm)_  
_I'm not gonna lie, I cried during that episode._

(Fri 10:40pm)  
Wimp.

_(Fri 10:42pm)_  
_It was a sad episode!_

(Fri 10:43pm)  
The show is basically about death. Of course people are gonna die.

_(Fri 10:45pm)_  
_I didn't cry as hard during that episode as I did the red wedding in game of thrones._

(Fri 10:50pm)  
Looks like someone has feelings after all.

_(Fri 10:51pm)_  
_Only when fictional characters die._

(Fri 10:52pm)  
And dogs.

_(Fri 10:55pm)_  
_Yes but the dog was technically fictional._

(Fri 10:57pm)  
I'll give you that.

_(Fri 11:00pm)_  
_Hey?_

(Fri 11:07pm)  
Yeah.

_(Fri 11:10pm)_  
_What kind of overalls does Mario wear?_

(Fri 11:11pm)  
What?

_(Fri 11:12pm)_  
_What kind of overalls does Mario wear?_

(Fri 11:15pm)  
I don't know.

_(Fri 11:16pm)_  
_Denim denim denim._

(Fri 11:17pm)  
Are you fucking kidding me?

_(Fri 11:18pm)_  
_I have another one._

(Fri 11:20pm)  
Oh dear god.

_(Fri 11:20pm)_  
_Why did Timmy fall off his swing?_

(Fri 11:21pm)  
I don't know.

_(Fri 11:21pm)_  
_Timmy has no arms._

(Fri 11:21pm)  
What?

_(Fri 11:22pm)_  
_Knock knock._

(Fri 11:23pm)  
Who's there?

_(Fri 11:23pm)_  
_Not Timmy._

(Fri 11:27pm)  
You're on drugs.

* * *

October 7th

*Outgoing call*

"Hello darkness my old friend"

_"I need your help with something."_

"Is it legal?"

_"Of course it is you dumbass."_

"What is it?"

_"My aunt and uncle need baby names."_

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

_"Girl."_

"Ashley."

_"No."_

"Why not?"

_"It's just an awful name."_

"Delilah."

_"It's better than Ashley."_

"Melanie."

_"You're getting good at this."_

"Jillian, Stacey, Gladys, Erica, Jennifer, Rachel, Virginia, Abigail, Olivi-"

_"Say that last one again._"

"Olivia?"

_"No before that."_

"Abigail?"

_"Yeah that one."_

"What about it?"

_"It's nice. I like it."_

"Really?"

_"It's better than Ashley."_

"Shut up. I was warming up for the good baby names."

_"I'm gonna call my aunt and uncle and see if they like it."_

*Disconnected*

* * *

_(Tues 1:34am)_  
_They loved Abigail. 10 points for yo_u.

(Tues 1:35am)  
I only get points? I think I should get that birthday cake you said you were gonna make.

_(Tues 1:37am)_  
_Who said I wasn't gonna make. it?_

(Tues 1:38am)  
Wait, you are gonna make one?

_(Tues 1:39am)_  
_Duh._

(Tues 1:40am)  
I'm a bit scared now.

(Tues 1:40am)  
For all I know you're gonna poisen that cake to kill me.

_(Tues 1:42am)_  
_Trust me, if I want to kill you I'm going to do it in a much cooler fashion than poisoning your food._

(Tues 1:43am)  
Now I fear for my life more.

_(Tues 1:45am)_  
_Maybe I'll put something in your gift..._

(Tues 1:46am)  
No gifts.

_(Tues 1:46am)_  
_What?_

(Tues 1:47am)  
I don't want any gifts.

_(Tues 1:47am)_  
_Why? Gifts are awesome._

(Tues 1:48am)  
Because I didn't get you anything for your birthday and you're already making me a cake.

_(Tues 1:49am)_  
_You not being around for my birthday isn't that big of a deal. We weren't speaking anyways._

(Tues 1:50am)  
Just please don't buy me anything.

_(Tues 1:50am)_  
_I was really looking forward to gift shopping but fine._

_(Tues 1:50am)_  
_I'll wait until Christmas._

(Tues 1:51am)  
Thank you.

(Tues 1:51am)  
I should warn you though, I hate Christmas.

_(Tues 1:53am)_  
_I'm forcing you to celebrate it anyway._

(Tues 1:55am)  
Fine mom.

_(Tues 11:57am)_  
_I hate you._

(Tues 2:00am)  
I hate you too.

* * *

October 9th

_(Thurs 3:16am)_  
_John Cena is so boring._

(Thurs 3:17am)  
Are you bitching and moaning about John Cena?

_(Thus 3:19am)_  
_Yes._

(Thurs 3:20am)  
I feel like a proud mother.

_(Thurs 3:23am)_  
_You're a boy._

(Thurs 3:23am)  
That doesn't change how I feel.

_(Thurs 3:25am)_  
_All he does is shoulder tackles._

_(Thurs 3:25am)_  
_Ughhhhhhhhh._

(Thurs 3:27am)  
Which match are you watching?

_(Thurs 3:30am)_  
_Just some random one from a raw against the sheild._

(Thurs 3:33am)  
Is it against Seth Rollins?

_(Thurs 3:35am)_  
_Yeah._

(Thurs 3:35am)  
I know which one you're watching.

_(Thurs 3:40am) _  
_If I was a wrestler I'd have a killer dropkick as my finisher._

(Thurs 3:42am)  
Why don't you?

_(Thurs 3:42am)_  
_Why don't I what?_

(Thurs 3:43am)  
Become a wrestler.

_(Thurs 3:45am)_  
_Too much work._

_(Thurs 3:45am)_  
_I wanna be a manager like Paul Heyman._

_(Thurs 3:47am)_  
_Or commentary so I can make comments about every male wrestler in their man panties._

(Thurs 3:50am)  
You know, I could call Vince McMahon and hook you up.

_(Thurs 3:51am)_  
_Don't you dare._

(Thurs 3:52am)  
But man panties.

_(Thurs 3:55am)_  
_As tempting as it is I want to get a job without help_.

(Thurs 3:57am)  
I don't think he'd give you one anyway. You swear too much.

_(Thurs 4:00am)_  
_Fuck you._

(Thurs 4:02am)  
See?

(Thurs 4:05am)  
Swearing isn't very ladylike.

_(Thurs 4:06am)_  
_I don't give a damn._

* * *

October 18th

_(Sat 2:52am)_

_I'm picking up the ingredients for your cake._

(Sat 2:53am)

At 3am?

_(Sat 2:55am)_

_Walmart is open 24 hours._

(Sat 2:57am)

Don't you have all the cake ingredients at your bakery?

_(Sat 3:00am)_

_Yes. I'm making you a special cake though._

(Sat 3:02am)

A special cake?

_(Sat 3:05am)_

_Yes. a very special cake._

(Sat 3:06am)

I don't even wanna know.

_(Sat 3:07am)_

_Good. I wasn't gonna tell you anyway._

(Sat 3:09am)

How mean.

_(Sat 3:10am)_

_Thank you._

_(Sat 3:10am)_

_When I'm feeling down I like to believe I'm Satan._

(Sat 3:11am)

That's kinda odd.

_(Sat 3:12am)_

_It gives me the confidence to deal with your bullshit._

(Sat 3:15am)

At this point, I'm pretty sure you are Satan.

_(Sat 3:17am)_

_Then I have accomplished my duties._

_(Sat 3:30am)_

_Your cake cost me $200._

(Sat 3:31am)

You could have just bought a box of cake mix.

_(Sat 3:33am)_

_That's not very special._

(Sat 3:35am)

I don't need anything special.

_(Sat 3:35am)_

_Yes you do._

(Sat 3:36am)

I'm not special.

_(Sat 3:37am)_

_Yes you are._

_(Sat 3:37am)_

_You're batman._

(Sat 3:40am)

Is my cake batman themed?

_(Sat 3:43am)_

_Not telling._

(Sat 3:44am)

Is it wrestling themed?

_(Sat 3:44am)_

_Still not telling._

(Sat 3:46am)

You should tell me incise I'm allergic to something.

_(Sat 3:47am)_

_I already know what you're allergic to._

(Sat 3:47am)

Oh really?

_(Sat 3:49am)_

_Coca cola and happiness._

(Sat 3:50am)

You got it.

(Sat 3:50am)

I will never doubt you ever again.

* * *

October 25th

_(Sat 1:25pm)_

_This cake is by far the messiest thing I've ever created._

_(Sat 1:26pm)_

_Also I cannot stop eating some of the ingredients._

(Sat 1:30pm)

That's my cake. Keep your flower covered hands away from it.

_(Sat 1:32pm)_

_I'm trying._

_(Sat 1:32pm)_

_It's so good though._

(Sat 1:35pm)

Bad Mags.

_(Sat 1:37pm)_

_Are you treating me like a dog?_

(Sat 1:38pm)

Mags, sit.

_(Sat 1:38pm)_

_You sir, are an asshole,_

(Sat 1:40pm)

Bad Mags. Dogs don't swear.

_(Sat 1:42pm)_

_I'm going to put baking powder instead of baking soda in this just for that._

(Sat 1:44pm)

I don't know what the difference is but go ahead.

_(Sat 1:45pm)_

_You're hopeless._

* * *

_(Sat 5:27pm)_

_I finally finished your fucking cake._

(Sat 5:30pm)

When do you want me to pick it up?

_(Sat 5:31pm)_

_I don't care. It's your cake._

(Sat 5:33pm)

What about right now?

_(Sat 5:35pm)_

_NOW?!_

(Sat 5:40pm)

Yes. Now.

_(Sat 5:41pm)_

_I'm covered in ingredients, my hair is a mess, oh god._

(Sat 5:42pm)

I really don't care how you look.

_(Sat 5:45pm)_

_I need to go look like a 7 out of 10 at least._

_(Sat 5:47pm)_

_You need to give me notice for these things._

* * *

(Sat 6:15pm)

It says you're closed.

_(Sat 6:16pm)_

_You're there?_

(Sat 6:16pm)

Yup.

_(Sat 6:17pm)_

_No! I'm not done being presentable!_

(Sat 6:19pm)

I'm going in anyway.

_(Sat 6:20pm)_

_I'm on my way over._

* * *

*Outgoing call*

"Hello?"

_"I work my ass off to look pretty and when I show up you've just left?"_

"I didn't think meeting was a big deal."

_"Of course it is!"_

"I didn't know that it was important to you."

_"It's okay... I guess. Have you opened the box yet?"_

"No. I just got home."

_"Open it."_

"Someone's excited."

_"I wanna hear your reaction."_

"Okay... Give me a second..."

_"What do you think?"_

"It's... It's a giant snickers bar."

_"Yup."_

"Wow. I'm not gonna lie, I'm impressed."

_"I told you I had mad skills."_

"So what's in the second box?"

_"Your present."_

"I said I didn't want you to buy me anything."

_"I didn't buy it."_

"Did you steal it?"

_"No! I found it."_

"Found or 'found'"

_"I didn't steal it. You always think everything I do is illegal."_

"You never know. People are good liars."

_"Just open it."_

"But I don't want anything."

_"You'll love it."_

"Fine... Are these?"

_"Yup,"_

"Where did you find them?"

_"Under the bed with the ninja turtles movies."_

"I love it."

_"I thought you didn't want it?_"

"I take back anything previously stated."

_"No takesies backsies."_

"It's my birthday. I can have whatever I want."

_"Fine. Takesies backsies just this one time."_

"Thank you Mags."

_"Happy birthday Phil."_

*Disconnected*

* * *

A/N: The birthday cake has been revealed! As for the present, I'll leave that to the imagination. Sorry for the gap between chapters again. School is being a bitch. :/


	18. Chapter 18

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

November 1st

_(Sat 12:12pm)_

_So how was your Halloween?_

(Sat 12:15pm)

It was okay. WWE had this big company party thing I was forced to go to.

_(Sat 12:17pm)_

_Sounds boring._

(Sat 12:17pm)

It was. What about you? How was your Halloween?

_(Sat 12:19pm)_

_It was actually really good. My landlord threw this party and everyone in my complex came and I actually met some people and didn't look like a hermit._

(Sat 12:20pm)

What was your costume?

_(Sat 12:20pm)_

_I was iron woman._

(Sat 12:22pm)

Please don't tell me you wore one of those slutty costumes.

_(Sat 12:25pm)_

_Of course not! Have some faith in me man._

(Sat 12:28pm)

I'm just making sure...

_(Sat 12:29pm)_

_What did you dress up as?_

(Sat 12:30pm)

A skeleton.

_(Sat 12:32pm)_

_Wow so creative._

(Sat 12:34pm)

Don't insult my costume choice. Skeletons are classic!

_(Sat 12:35pm)_

_They're also boring._

(Sat 12:39pm)

You're boring.

_(Sat 12:40pm)_

_Your face is boring._

(Sat 12:41pm)

Mags, I think you're starting to run out of insults.

_(Sat 12:43pm)_

_Shut up, plum head._

(Sat 12:45pm)

Plum head?

_(Sat 12:46pm)_

_Yes. You are a plum head._

(Sat 12:47pm)

Okay, now I know you're running out of insults.

_(Sat 12:50pm)_

_Look, we don't all get to spend a million hours a day on a bus thinking of clever insults. Some of us the "normal people" have jobs._

(Sat 12:50pm)

Hey, I don't spend a million hours on a bus.

(Sat 12:50pm)

Sometimes I spend it on a plane too.

_(Sat 12:53pm)_

_My sincerest apologies professor punk for not having my facts straight._

(Sat 12:56pm)

I'm glad to see one of us is the bigger man around here.

_(Sat 12:57pm)_

_Are we talking literally or?_

(Sat 1:00pm)

Shut up.

_(Sat 1:00pm)_

_After all this time you still don't get it, do you?_

(Sat 1:02pm)

What?

_(Sat 1:05pm)_

_I will never ever shut up._

* * *

November 5th

_(Wed 4:07am)_

_I just ate an entire tube of icing and I think i'm gonna throw up._

(Wed 4:10am)

At 4am?

(Wed 4:10am)

You will never cease to amaze me.

_(Wed 4:12am)_

_I have three weeks worth of orders that I was supposed to finished forever ago that need picked up today._

(Wed 4:15am)

So basically, Mags procrastinated and now it's gonna bite her in the butt.

_(Wed 4:17am)_

_Nope. I just need to ice this batch of cupcakes and then I'm done._

(Wed 4:19am)

Dick.

_(Wed 4:23am)_

_Why am I a dick?_

(Wed 4:25am)

Because I need stuff to make fun of you with and you give me nothing.

_(Wed 4:26am)_

_I'm sorry you can't get amusement at my expense._

(Wed 4:27am)

It's too late. I can't forgive you. You have taken this betrayal too far this time.

_(Wed 4:28am)_

_Then you give me no choice..._

_(Wed 4:28am)_

_I have to kill you._

(Wed 4:29am)

What is your weapon of choice?

_(Wed 4:30am)_

_A rolling pin._

(Wed 4:30am)

I will choose a kendo stick.

(Wed 4:31am)

You brought this death upon yourself.

_(Wed 4:33am)_

_Says the guy who's gonna die._

(Wed 4:37am)

It's not good to be cocky.

(Wed 4:40am)

You call yourself the best in the world. That's a tidbit cocky.

(Wed 4:40am)

Just saying.

(Wed 4:47am)

Well, at least I don't procrastinate my work.

_(Wed 4:55am)_

_O_O_

(Wed 5:00am)

That really truly freaks me the fuck out...

* * *

November 16th

*Outgoing call*

"Hey you."

_"Survivor series is tonight!"_

"And I'm guessing you're excited."

_"Duh! You have the co main event!"_

"It's not that special."

_"It's a match against Roman Reigns! This is a huge deal!"_

"It really isn't."

_"God dammit, it's a big deal to me so it's a big deal for you because I say so."_

"Alright bossy pants."

_"I am not bossy."_

"If you say so."

_"Fuck you."_

"No. Fuck you."

_"You can't counter my fuck you with another fuck you."_

"Why not?"

_"It's against the rules?"_

"What rules? There are no rules!"

_"The rules that Mags bossy pants just put in place."_

"You can't use what I said against me."

_"Yes I can. The rules say so."_

"There are no fucking rules."

_"Yes there are. The rules exist solely to suit my needs."_

"So you're a selfish bossy pants."

_"I. Am. Not. Bossy."_

"Ooh that burns you doesn't it."

_"Shut up, asshole."_

"Mags is bossy! Mags is bossy! Mags is bossy! Mags is bossy! Mags is bossy! Mags is bossy!"

_"You and your sing song voice better shut up."_

"Or what."

_"Or I'll cheer on Roman Reigns tonight."_

"You wouldn't."

_"Watch me."_

"How dare you!"

_"I'm even gonna wear my Roman Reigns shirt tonight too."_

"I cannot handle this betrayal. You must be stopped."

_"Like you're gonna do that."_

"If I beat Roman Reigns tonight then I will have stopped your reign of terror."

_"Mmm Hmm."_

"I should go get ready..."

_"Have fun."_

"I'm gonna be sure to whoop his ass now."

*Disconnected*

* * *

November 21st

_(Fri 2:27am)_

_So... I have a a pet ferret now._

(Fri 2:30am)

A ferret?

(Fri 2:30am)

How did you get a ferret?

_(Fri 2:31am)_

_One of my neighbors is moving out and her new apartment doesn't allow pets so I offered to take her._

(Fri 2:32am)

Her?

_(Fri 2:35am)_

_Yeah, her name is Lacey._

_(Fri 2:35am)_

_She's actually really nice._

(Fri 2:36am)

Do you have the supplies to take care of her?

_(Fri 2:37am)_

_Yup. Her owner gave me everything I need._

(Fri 2:38am)

I'm a little worried that you are responsible for another living being.

_(Fri 2:40am)_

_You're an ass and I hate you._

(Fri 2:41am)

I'm being serious.

_(Fri 2:42am)_

_A serious asshole._

(Fri 2:44am)

You know that having a pet is like having a child, right?

_(Fri 2:45am)_

_That's not true. Children are annoying. Pets are cute._

(Fri 2:47am)

I take it having kids isn't on your agenda?

_(Fri 2:49am)_

_Not at all._

(Fri 2:49am)

But having a pet ferret is?

_(Fri 2:50am)_

_Yeah why not._

(Fri 2:51am)

So basically you only do stuff if it's spontaneous?

_(Fri 2:52am)_

_I'm a spontaneous fucker._

(Fri 2:55am)

A spontaneous fucker with a per ferret apparently.

_(Fri 3:00am)_

_You know it._

* * *

November 24th

_(Mon 5:16am)_

_We need to talk about Christmas._

(Mon 5:17am)

Why? It's only November.

_(Mon 5:19am)_

_But Christmas is in a month and I need to get you the perfect gift._

(Fri 5:20am)

We're seriously doing this?

_(Fri 5:20am)_

_Yes._

(Fri 5:22am)

You got me stuff for my birthday though.

_(Fri 5:23am)_

_I don't care. I've been up all night making a list of potential presents._

(Fri 5:25am)

Fine.

(Fri 5:25am)

Should we set a dollar limit or something?

_(Fri 5:26am)_

_Nah, we're mature adults. I don't think we'll spend a million dollars on each other._

(Fri 5:27am)

Only one of us is a mature adult.

(Fri 5:27am)

And it isn't me.

_(Fri 5:28am)_

_Well it sure as hell isn't me._

(Fri 5:29am)

So we're both just 12 year olds trapped inside the bodies of adults.

_(Fri 5:30am)_

_Yes. Now back to Christmas._

_(Fri 5:30am)_

_The internet has only given me so many ideas._

(Fri 5:32am)

Well I have nothing.

(Fri 5:32am)

All I know about you is that you like cooking and baking, wrestling, and texting me.

_(Fri 5:33am)_

_I also like my ferrit, teenage mutant ninja turtles, and beer._

(Fri 5:35am)

You offer so much variety.

_(Fri 5:36am)_

_I'll take just about anything._

_(Fri 5:36am)_

_Just no ugly sweaters._

(Fri 5:37am)

Deal.

(Fri 5:37am)

Seriously though, what the hell am I supposed to get you?

_(Fri 5:39am)_

_I don't know._

_(Fri 5:39am)_

_That's for you to figure out._

(Fri 5:40am)

Now who's being the asshole?

_(Fri 5:40am)_

_Still you. I can never take that away from you._

* * *

November 26th

_(Wed 5:17pm)_

_I need your help._

(Wed 5:18pm)

Okay...

_(Wed 5:19pm)_

_This is very important._

(Wed 5:21pm)

I'm listening.

_(Wed 5:22pm)_

_I'm going to a party tonight with some people from my complex and I don't know what to wear._

(Wed 5:22pm)

Seriously?

_(Wed 5:23pm)_

_I don't even know how to do my hair._

(Wed 5:25pm)

You chopped it off. There's only one way to wear it.

_(Wed 5:26pm)_

_I've been letting it grow out._

(Wed 5:26pm)

Oh...

_(Wed 5:29pm)_

_Do I wear all black? Or does that look too emo?_

(Wed 5:29pm)

I don't know.

_(Wed 5:30pm)_

_Should I wear a dress?_

(Wed 5:31pm)

Maybe?

_(Wed 5:33pm)_

_I know!_

_(Wed 5:33pm)_

_I have this really nice dark red top that goes with these dark skinny jeans I have. I could wear those with a pair of black ankle boots and a little clutch bag with a chain necklace and a black leather jacket._

(Wed 5:35pm)

I didn't understand a word of that.

(Wed 5:35pm)

Who even goes partying on a Wednesday night?

_(Wed 5:36pm)_

_People who would stay up until 3am texting their wrestler friend if they didn't._

(Wed 5:38pm)

Point proven.

(Wed 5:38pm)

How did you even get invited to this thing?

_(Wed 5:39pm)_

_The lady who gave me her ferret invited me as her plus one._

(Wed 5:40pm)

I see...

(Wed 5:40pm)

Just be careful. Please.

_(Wed 5:41pm)_

_Of course. I'll only sleep with guys who have their shirts on while they're dancing and I'll only have 3 beers._

(Wed 5:42pm)

Fuck you.

_(Wed 5:45pm)_

_I'm not an idiot Phil. Of course I'll be careful. I probably won't even drink._

(Wed 5:47pm)

Thank you.

* * *

A/N: Once again this took longer than usual to put out. Sorry about that. I've been trying to write one month in one chapter which is really exhausting so I've been writing them in little bits and pieces over a few days. Who's excited for Elimination Chamber? I'm overly excited for the Wyatts vs Shield match. It's my boys vs my boys! Oh how do I choose?


	19. Chapter 19

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

December 3rd

_(Wed 11:37pm)_

_I set up my Christmas tree!_

(Wed 11:39pm)

But December just started

_(Wed 11:40pm)_

_I only get the joy that is Christmas for another 22 days and no one is taking this away from me._

(Wed 11:42pm)

Oh no.

(Wed 11:42pm)

You're one of those people.

_(Wed 11:45pm)_

_Christmas is awesome. You can't hate Christmas._

(Wed 11:46pm)

I regret to inform you that I hate Christmas.

_(Wed 11:47pm)_

_Why?_

(Wed 11:48pm)

It's just stupid in general. You're obligate to get people stuff and they also have to get you stuff and don't get me started on the people who get you stuff and you don't have anything for them.

_(Wed 11:49pm)_

_So gift giving? _

(Wed 11:50pm)

And then there's the decorations and the music.

_(Wed 11:52pm)_

_Okay I can agree with the music._

(Wed 11:53pm)

The whole thing is just too cheery.

_(Wed 11:55pm)_

_Joy. Your only known weakness._

(Wed 11:58pm)

All happiness must be destroyed.

_(Wed 12:00am)_

_That's a bit harsh._

(Wed 12:02am)

Welcome to the real world.

_(Wed 12:05am)_

_More like welcome to Phil's world._

(Wed 12:06am)

Pretty much.

* * *

December 11th

_(Thurs 2:01am)_

_I got your Christmas present._

(Thurs 2:02am)

That was faster than I expected.

_(Thurs 2:05am)_

_Can I shake it?_

(Thurs 2:06am)

You're not gonna hear anything but go ahead.

_(Thurs 2:09am)_

_It makes a bit of noise._

_(Thurs 2:09am)_

_It sounds big._

(Thurs 2:10am)

I'm not giving any hints.

_(Thurs 2:12am)_

_Come on!_

(Thurs 2:15am)

Nope.

_(Thurs 2:16am)_

_Ugh._

_(Thurs 2:17am)_

_This is gonna kill me._

(Thurs 2:19am)

You'll survive.

_(Thurs 2:20am)_

_I'm not good with suspense._

(Thurs 2:21am)

Well you have to wait two weeks to open it.

_(Thurs 2:22am)_

_This isn't fair._

(Thurs 2:23am)

You wanted to do this not me.

_(Thurs 2:25am)_

_I expected it to come on the 23rd or something._

_(Thurs 2:25am)_

_Not now._

(Thurs 2:26am)

I haven't got yours yet.

(Thurs 2:26am)

So I'm not concerned with your problems.

_(Thurs 2:27am)_

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr_

(Thurs 2:29am)

Are you growling at me through text message?

_(Thurs 2:29am)_

_Yes. Fear me._

(Thurs 2:30am)

You're about as threatening as a dust bunny.

_(Thurs 2:31am)_

_Then pretend to fear me._

(Thurs 2:32am)

So scary.

(Thurs 2:32am)

How was that?

_(Thurs 2:35am)_

_It was Oscar worthy._

(Thurs 2:39am)

Thank you. I pride myself in my acting skills.

_(Thurs 2:40am)_

_And your stupidity. _

(Thurs 2:43am)

Ouch.

(Thurs 2:43am)

You're getting better at being mean.

_(Thurs 2:45am)_

_Thanks. I'm learning from the best._

(Thurs 2:46am)

The best in the world.

* * *

December 15th

*Outgoing call*

_"Hey you."_

"I'm stuck on a bus with nothing to do."

_"And?"_

"Entertain me."

_"Oh I get it. I'm your personal monkey."_

"Yes. Now dance monkey."

_"I can't."_

"You are my monkey. do as I say."

_"No I really can't dance."_

"Seriously?"

_"I have two left feet."_

"That's a serious condition. You should get that checked out."

_"Fuck you."_

"I'm sure you want to."

_"Actually I really don't."_

"Come on. You know you want all of this."

_"Not really."_

"You're lying to yourself."

_"I'm really not attracted to you. At this point dating you would fuck up everything."_

"I agree with you there."

_"I think we're friendzoning each other."_

"I'm okay with that."

_"There's this really cute blonde who's my neighbor. Her name's Alice. She's really nice"_

"Are you setting me up with hot blondes?"

_"Maybe I will one day."_

"I'm looking forward to that day."

_"I'm sure you are. You horny bastard."_

"You know me so well."

_"Hey I've got another call coming in. Is it okay if I ditch you?"_

"Sure. I'm just sitting here for another five hours anyway."

_"Thanks."_

*Disconnected*

* * *

December 19th

(Fri 7:19am)

I finally got your Christmas present.

_(Fri 7:20am)_

_It's about time._

_(Fri 7:20am)_

_Wait, you're in Chicago?_

(Fri 7:23am)

We're doing a house show here.

_(Fri 7:25am)_

_Why is it whenever I leave Chicago you decide to show up?_

(Fri 7:26am)

Because my schedule is inconvenient as fuck.

_(Fri 7:27am) _

_Truth._

(Fri 7:29am)

Why aren't you in Chicago?

_(Fri 7:30am)_

_I'm going back to my moms for Christmas._

(Fri 7:31am)

That explains why you're up before 11am.

_(Fri 7:32am)_

_Me? Actually wake up at a decent time for no reason? Of course not._

(Fri 7:33am)

I should've known better.

_(Fri 7:34am)_

_Hell yeah you should have._

(Fri 7:35am)

That also means you're texting and driving.

(Fri 7:36am)

Yup.

(Fri 7:37am)

That's dangerous.

_(Fri 7:39am)_

_You texted me first. If I die it's your fault._

(Fri 7:40am)

I'm not texting you anymore then.

_(Fri 7:40am)_

_Goodbye then._

* * *

December 23rd

_(Tues 3:27am)_

_I'm starting to get a kink in my back from sleeping on this sofa._

(Tues 3:28am)

Why didn't you get an air mattress?

_(Tues 3:30am)_

_Because I'm a fucking idiot. That's why._

(Tues 3:32am)

Well we all knew that.

_(Tues 3:33am)_

_I hate you._

(Tues 3:34am)

I know.

_(Tues 3:36am)_

_Do you have a tumblr?_

(Tues 3:37am)

Nope.

_(Tues 3:39am)_

_Never get one._

(Tues 3:40am)

Why?

_(Tues 3:43am)_

_Because there's fanfiction of you on here and it's smut._

(Tues 3:44am)

Really?

_(Tues 3:45am)_

_People depict you with a very large penis._

(Tues 3:47am)

Mags stop reading that garbage.

_(Tues 3:48am)_

_But what about your rather large dick._

(Tues 3:50am)

It's creepy.

_(Tues 3:51am)_

_The fanfiction or your dick._

(Tues 3:55am)

Both.

_(Tues 3:56am)_

_Maybe those rumors about us fucking weren't so good then._

(Tues 3:57am)

Now you see why we had to stop talking.

_(Tues 3:59am)_

_Because of your creepy dick?_

(Tues 4:00am)

Exactly.

(Tues 4:00am)

I think I'm gonna have to put this in the top five weirdest conversations we've had.

_(Tues 4:05am)_

_I don't know, we've talked about some weird shit._

(Tues 4:09am)

but this is the weirdest shit to talk about.

_(Tues 4:10am)_

_True._

* * *

December 25th

*Outgoing call*

"Hello?"

_"Merry Christmas!"_

"It's 12:02."

_"It's still Christmas."_

"You're pathetic."

_"I know."_

"You wanna open our stuff now, don't you?"

_"I can't wait anymore. I need to know."_

"Alright, I just have to get yours."

_"Yay!"_

"Actually, this makes the most sense. Seeing as you're gonna have family stuff going on in the morning."

_"See there is a method to my madness."_

"Even if you don't know about it?"

_"It's subconscious."_

"Yeah, totally.

_"Have you got my present yet?"_

"Yeah. Do you wanna go first or do you want me to go first?"

_"You go first."_

"Alright... I shook it earlier so I hope it isn't breakable."

_"Don't worry, it isn't."_

"I like the wrapping paper."

_"Thanks. I bought it for a whole five dollars."_

"Are you shitting me?"

_"I'm guessing you opened it."_

"Signed Stan Lee comics! These are fucking cool!"

_"God bless eBay."_

"I'm glad to see you searched far and wide for these."

_"Getting those actually took a lot of planning."_

"I love them. Especially the amazing spider man one."

_"I'm glad I did good."_

"Now you gotta open yours."

_"I'm so excited. I'm shaking a little bit."_

"I didn't think you got this excited for Christmas."

_"I told you I love it."_

"True."

_"Wow, tinfoil wrapping paper. Good job."_

"I've never wrapped a present in my life it's the best I could do."

_"There's a box inside the box."_

"You gotta keep going."

_"Did you just put smaller boxes inside of bigger boxes? Because I'll be pissed if you did."_

"Just keep going."

_"Oh my god."_

"Someone opened the last box."

_"Phil, I can't take this."_

"Why not?"

_"It's fucking expensive."_

"It really isn't."

_"It's a first class plane ticket to California on Wrestlemania week. I can't take this."_

"You have to. It's not refundable."

_"Phil-"_

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to meet."

_"I didn't mean 'Hey Phil! Buy me a really expensive plane ticket to California for Wrestlemania!'"_

"So you don't like it?"

_"I love it. It's just really expensive._"

"If you love it then there's no issue."

_"It's expensive. That's the issue."_

"Mags, I make a lot of money. This really wasn't an issue for me. I buy plane ticket all the time."

_"Are you sure?"_

"I wouldn't have got one if I wasn't."

_"Like, you're really one hundred percent sure about this."_

"Yes."

_"Well, I guess I'll see you in March."_

"Good."

_"How long am I stuck with you for?"_

"As long as you feel like."

_"I'm not gonna lie. I'm excited."_

"Me too."

_"We're actually gonna meet."_

"Yup."

_"That's actually gonna be a thing."_

"Yup."

_"This is possibly the best Christmas ever."_

"That's a bit unrealistic."

_"Shut up."_

"You're welcome."

_"I do love this though."_

"I figured you would."

_"It's just too bad there isn't a Wrestlemania ticket here too."_

"Why would I buy you one when you're gonna be backstage with me."

_"Backstage?!"_

"Uh huh."

_"If we weren't in different states right now I would kiss you."_

"Don't do that. I hate kissing."

_"Okay, I'll dropkick you in the face."_

"That's better."

_"What should I wear?"_

"You're asking yourself this now?"

_"I have to look perfect if we're gonna meet."_

"You figure that out then. I'm going to read these."

_"Fine. Merry Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas."

*Disconnected*

* * *

A/N: Ta da! They're finally gonna meet! And this came out almost on schedule. I'm getting good at this. But yes they're gonna meet and I'm super excited to be getting into some normal storytelling soon! And we're almost at 100 follows for this story how exciting!


	20. Chapter 20

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

January 1st

_(Thurs 12:01am)_  
_Happy new year!_

(Thurs 12:02am)  
Happy new year.

_(Thurs 12:05am)_  
_You're stuck at sone company party again, aren't you?_

(Thurs 12:06am)  
How did you know?

_(Thurs 12:07am)_  
_You didn't use an exclamation point._

(Thurs 12:09am)  
Stephanie and Hunter are kissing and it makes my eyes burn.

_(Thurs 12:10am)_  
_It's 12:10 the kissing stuff happened awhile ago._

(Thurs 12:12am)  
They're having a make out session.

_(Thurs 12:15am)_  
_Ew_

(Thurs 12:16am)  
I know.

_(Thurs 12:18am)_  
_I should warn you, I've had champagne and I'm a bit tipsy._

(Thurs 12:19am)  
It's new years so I'll let it slide.

_(Thurs 12:20am)_  
_You're actually gonna let something slide? Did you have any champagne?_

(Thurs 12:21am)  
Shut up.

_(Thurs 12:24am)_  
_Did you make any new years resolutions?_

(Thurs 12:25am)  
Nope.

_(Thurs 12:26am)_  
_Wow you're so interesting._

(Thurs 12:27am)  
And you obviously did. Alright, lets hear it."

_(Thurs 12:30am)_  
_I wanna lose weight._

(Thurs 12:32am)  
Lose weight?

_(Thurs 12:33am)_  
_Yup._

(Thurs 12:34am)  
Really?

_(Thurs 12:35am)_  
_Yes._

(Thurs 12:37am)  
You don't strike me as the type who wants to lose weight.

_(Thurs 12:40am)_  
_Normally I wouldn't but I've gained 10 pounds in cake icing since I moved to Chicago._

(Thurs 12:41am)  
Normally in Chicago it's 10 pounds of pizza.

_(Thurs 12:43am)_  
_I'm sure that contributed to my new found weight._

(Thurs 12:49am)  
Wow it reeks of alcohol here.

_(Thurs 12:50am)_  
_Ah yes, the wild cm punk does not enjoy the smell of alcohol._

(Thurs 12:52am)  
You are a drunk asshole.

_(Thurs 12:53am)_  
_Tipsy._

(Thurs 12:55am)  
It really isn't any different.

_(Thurs 12:57am)_  
_How do you know? You've never been drunk._

(Thurs 1:00am)  
And I never will be.

* * *

January 6th

(Tues 12:03pm)  
Here's the thing with our friendship, you can make master cakes and here I am making a bag of microwave popcorn spontaneously combust.

_(Tues 12:05pm)_  
_How did you manage to do that?_

(Tues 12:06pm)  
I don't know.

_(Tues 12:09pm)_  
_You literally place the bag in the microwave for two minutes._

_(Tues 12:09pm)_  
_It's idiot proof._

(Tues 12:10pm)  
Apparently not.

_(Tues 12:13pm)_  
_Clearly not._

(Tues 12:17pm)  
And what are you doing?

_(Tues 12:18pm)_  
_Making a birthday cake for my uncle._

_(Tues 12:20pm)_  
_We're throwing him a surprise party and I'm in charge of making the cake._

(Tues 12:21pm)  
I hate surprise party's.

_(Tues 12:22pm)_  
_You hate everything._

(Tues 12:23pm)  
That's true.

(Tues 12:25pm)  
What kind of cake is it?

_(Tues 12:26pm)_  
_It's half chocolate half vanilla._

(Tues 12:27pm)  
The best of both worlds.

_(Tues 12:30pm)_  
_I'm gonna write that in icing on it._

(Tues 12:31pm)  
Go for it.

_(Tues 12:35pm)_  
_By the way, if my phone ever breaks I blame you because mine is covered in icing right now because of you._

(Thurs 12:37pm)  
I'm the best in the world at destroying cellphones.

_(Thurs 12:39pm)_  
_You know, the world doesn't revolve around best in the world jokes._

(Thurs 12:40pm)  
The world is my oyster.

(Thurs 12:40pm)  
Therefore, the world is best jn the world jokes.

_(Thurs 12:41pm)_  
_Shut up._

(Thurs 12:45pm)  
Never.

* * *

January 10th

_(Sat 3:15am)_  
_So apparently my mom is pregnant._

(Sat 3:18am)  
Everyone in your family is pregnant. How?

_(Sat 3:20am)_  
_The magic of sex._

(Sat 3:21am)  
Maybe your family should control their sex drives because it seems like everyone is pregnant.

_(Sat 3:22am)_  
_Phil, I have something to tell you._

(Sat 3:23am)  
Okay...

_(Sat 3:24am)_  
_I'm pregnant._

(Sat 3:27am)  
You're an asshole.

_(Sat 3:28am)_  
_You're the one who said everyone in my family was pregnant._

(Sat 3:29am)  
I did not mean literally.

_(Sat 3:30am)_  
_Of course you did._

(Sat 3:34am)  
You're pathetic.

_(Sat 3:37am)_  
_A pregnant pathetic asshole._

(Sat 3:40am)  
Dear god, here we go.

_(Sat 3:42am)_  
_I'm not that annoying._

(Sat 3:43am)  
Have you met yourself?

_(Sat 3:45am)_  
_Rude._

(Sat 3:46am)  
I know. That's kinda how I work.

_(Sat 3:50am)_  
_You should work on that._

(Sat 3:52am)  
I'm not fixing that. Being rude is my thing.

_(Sat 3:55am)_  
_I thought being the best in the world was your thing._

(Sat 3:57am)  
Everything is my thing.

_(Sat 3:59am)_  
_Except being annoying. That's my thing._

* * *

January 18th

*Outgoing call*

"Hey this is Phil. Please leave a message."

_"Dude, where the hell are you? You need to explain to my why you didn't tell me about what just happened on my tv screen and don't you dare say it's some confidentially thing. Just call me... Right now."_

*Disconnected*

* * *

*Outgoing Call*

_"It's 1am. About time you called motherfucker."_

"That's no way to talk to the number one contender for the wwe championship."

_"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna win the rumble?"_

"I would have if I could have but I literally couldn't. It had to be kept under lock and key. Nobody could know. I made a promise to Vince McMahon."

_"More secret than Chris Jericho coming back tonight?"_

"More secret than that."

_"I'm kinda mad because you didn't tell me."_

"Sorry."

_"It's okay though, because Chris Jericho came back tonight."_

"I see. So Chris Jericho fixes everything."

_"Yes."_

"So how does it feel to be friends with the number one contender?"

_"Meh."_

"Meh?"

_"Yup. Meh."_

"Come on. It feels special."

_"It feels annoying at times."_

"Ouch."

_"It's also kinda cool at times too."_

"That's better."

_"Isn't headlining Wrestlemania you're dream?"_

"Yeah."

_"Has it sunk in that it's happening."_

"Mags, it's never gonna sink in."

_"Like us actually meeting during that same week?"_

"Yeah, that hasn't sunk in either."

_"Do you know if you're gonna win the match at mania?"_

"I don't think creative has even decided if I'm gonna win that match yet."

_"Makes sense."_

"Oh hold on..."

_"Okay."_

"I have to go do press stuff apparently."

_"Wow sounds like a party."_

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

_"Have fun number one contender."_

"Oh yeah, so much fun."

*Disconnected*

* * *

A/N: We're getting close to meeting time! Even I'm excited which is really weird seeing as I'm writing this story. Remember that character sheet I promised I'd make of forever ago? I finally got around to actually making it and if you'd like you can take a look at it on my wrestling tumblr which should be linked on my profile. I also found a bit of a face claim for Mags too which you can also see there. In case anyone wanted to know roughly what she looked like to me. So in a nutshell: character stuff.


	21. Chapter 21

Punk | _Mags_

* * *

February 5th

_(Thurs 6:16am)_

_Running is hard._

(Thurs 6:17am)

Hard what are you talking about running is easy.

_(Thurs 6:20am)_

_Maybe for you mr pro wrestler man._

_(Thurs 6:21am)_

_However for someone like me not so much._

(Thurs 6:22am)

But have you lost any weight from it?

_(Thurs 6:24am)_

_Like 5 pounds._

(Thurs 6:25am)

That's not bad.

(Thurs 6:26am)

_I wanna get toned._

_(Thurs 6:28am)_

Mags the female bodybuilder.

_(Thurs 6:29am)_

_Not like that._

_(Thurs 6:29am)_

_Like Brie Bella._

(Thurs 6:30am)

Well you're gonna have to do more than running to get toned like Brie.

_(Thurs 6:32am)_

_What do you do?_

(Thurs 6:33am)

I'm a guy my workout won't work for you.

(Thurs 6:33am)

I can ask Daniel what brie does for her workout.

_(Thurs 6:35am)_

_That would be very appreciated._

(Thurs 6:37am)

What's with wanting to get toned though?

_(Thurs 6:39am)_

_I just feel like it._

(Thurs 6:40am)

I was hoping you'd say you wanted to become a wrestler.

_(Thurs 6:41am)_

_Nope that's too much work._

_(Thurs 6:45am)_

_If I was in WWE I would just wanna be Paul Heyman._

(Thurs 6:46am)

So a manager?

_(Thurs 6:47am)_

_Nope Paul Heyman. I just wanna wake up one day and be him._

(Thurs 6:48am)

You're nuts.

_(Thurs 6:49am)_

_Thank you._

_(Thurs 6:50am)_

_That or I wanna be on commentary and make creepy comments about every male wrestler like Jerry does with the divas._

(Thurs 6:53am)

I honestly think people might like that.

_(Thurs 6:54am)_

_I could say what millions if women think about the hot shirtless men who hit each other in their panties._

(Thurs 6:55am)

Okay that's a little too far.

_(Thurs 6:57am)_

_Come on man._

_(Thurs 6:57am)_

_Think about it._

_(Thurs 6:57am)_

_it would be creative genius._

(Thurs 6:59am)

Maybe.

(Thurs 6:59am)

Or people would hate you more than they hate Eva Marie.

_(Thurs 7:00am)_

_I don't think I'm capable of getting more hate than Eva Marie._

_(Thurs 7:02am)_

_I think what you just said is a bit unrealistic._

(Thurs 7:05am)

Hey that's my line.

_(Thurs 7:07am)_

_Not anymore._

* * *

February 10th

_(Tues 1:10am)_

_Will Daniel Bryan retain his title at the elimination chamber? Nobody knows._

_(Tues 1:10am)_

_DUN DUN DUN_

(Tues 1:12am)

Actually most people in the locker room know.

_(Tues 1:13am)_

_Fuck off. I'm trying to have fun._

(Tues 1:14am)

No fun for you.

_(Tues 1:16am)_

_What about you? Do you win your match at elimination chamber?_

(Tues 1:17am)

Can't say.

_(Tues 1:18am)_

_Come on._

(Tues 1:19am)

Nope.

_(Tues 1:20am)_

_But rebelling is cool._

(Tues 1:21am)

Still not telling.

_(Tues 1:22am)_

_Fine._

(Tues 1:25am)

Wow you gave up easy.

_(Tues 1:28am)_

_I stopped giving a shit awhile ago._

(Tues 1:30am)

I just gotta keep the suspense for you.

_(Tues 1:33am)_

_That's the only reason you won't tell?_

(Tues 1:34am)

Yup.

_(Tues 1:35am)_

_I hate suspense._

(Tues 1:36am)

I know.

_(Tues 1:37am)_

_I hate you._

_(Tues 1:38am)_

_I also know that._

_(Tues 1:39am)_

_You aggravate me sometimes._

(Tues 1:40am)

Good.

(Tues 1:40am)

Someone in your life has to be an asshole.

_(Tues 1:42am)_

_That person would be you._

(Tues 1:45am)

I'm tearing up.

(Tues 1:45am)

That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

* * *

February 14th

(Sat 11:43am)

There are couples everywhere.

_(Sat 11:44am)_

_I know._

(Sat 11:45am)

Do you think pesticide will get rid of them?

_(Sat 11:47am)_

_They're not pests they're people._

(Sat 11:50am)

On this day I consider them pests.

_(Sat 11:51am)_

_I think if you spray pesticide on everything you'll get arrested._

(Sat 11:52am)

Yes but will the couples stop being so romantic.

_(Sat 11:54am)_

_I don't know._

_(Sat 1:55am)_

_I've had to make a million Valentine's day cakes for today._

_(Sat 11:58am)_

_I'm sick of Valentine's day._

(Sat 12:00pm)

It's only noon.

_(Sat 12:05pm)_

_I'm aware._

(Sat 12:06pm)

Look on the bright side though.

_(Sat 12:09pm)_

_There's a bright side?_

(Sat 12:10pm)

All of the chocolate goes in sale for like $2 tomorrow.

_(Sat 12:11pm)_

_That's true._

_(Sat 12:14pm)_

_I don't understand this though why can't you be this nice to each other everyday why must it be on this day._

(Sat 12:15pm)

I wish I knew.

_(Sat 12:18pm)_

_How do you not know? You're CM Punk you know everything._

(Sat 12:20pm)

Please consult someone with a different gimmick.

_(Sat 12:21pm)_

_So Damien Sandow._

(Sat 12:22pm)

Pretty much.

_(Sat 12:25pm)_

_I just gotta remember in 24 hours I'll have all the heart shaped chocolates I could ever imagine._

(Sat 12:30pm)

There's some motivation.

_( Sat 12:32pm)_

_What if I poison all the cakes._

(Sat 12:33pm)

Mags.

_(Sat 12:35pm)_

_Come on people wouldn't know it was me._

(Sat 12:37pm)

Unless the police you know figure out the cake was poisoned and then figure out you're the one who poisoned it.

_(Sat 12:38pm)_

_Jail isn't that bad man._

(Sat 12:39pm)

Just don't drop the soap.

_(Sat 12:40pm)_

_You're an asshole._

(Sat 12:41pm)

And you love it.

_(Sat 12:42pm)_

_Now you're just lying to yourself._

(Sat 12:46pm)

It's Valentine's day. I have low self esteem on this day. What else am I supposed to do.

_(Sat 12:47pm)_

_Poison__ people's food._

(Sat 12:48pm)

How am I supposed to do that? I don't work at a bakery.

_(Sat 12:50pm)_

_Poison the food at catering before people eat it._

(Sat 12:51pm)

That's evil.

_(Sat 12:52pm)_

_I know._

* * *

February 22nd

_(Thurs 10:54pm)_

_We've officially known each other a year._

(Thurs 10:55pm)

That's a scary thought.

_(Thurs 10:57pm)_

_Man things have changed a lot in the last year._

_(Thurs 10:57pm)_

_Most of the change happened because if you._

(Thurs 11:00pm)

Is that a thank you?

_(Thurs 11:01pm)_

_Maybe._

(Thurs 11:02pm)

Well you're welcome.

(Thurs 11:03pm)

I won't lie though everything has changed for me too

_(Thurs 11:05pm)_

_Because of me?_

(Thurs 11:06pm)

Mostly.

_(Thurs 11:07pm)_

_No need to thank me, I know I'm great._

(Thurs 11;10pm)

Shut up.

_(Thurs 11:18pm)_

_It's really kinda scary though._

(Thurs 11:20pm)

What?

_(Thurs 11:22pm)_

_We've known each other this long but it doesn't feel like it's been a year._

(Thurs 11:23pm)

I know.

_(Thurs 11:24pm)_

_And we're gonna be meeting soon._

(Thurs 11:25pm)

Don't even get me started on that.

_(Thurs 11:29pm)_

_Get you started? I'm terrified._

(Thurs 11:30pm)

Terrified?

_(Thurs 11:31pm)_

_Yeah._

(Thurs 11:32pm)

Why?

_(Thurs 11:33pm)_

_What if you don't like me?_

(Thurs 11:34pm)

I've known you a year how can I not like you

_(Thurs 11:35pm)_

_What if I'm not what you expect?_

(Thurs 11:36pm)

Like a really fat 40 year old man?

_(Thurs 11:37pm)_

_You know what I mean._

(Thurs 11:38pm)

Mags I know what you're like you're worrying over nothing

_(Thurs 11:39pm)_

_People are different in person than in text._

(Thurs 11:42pm)

Mags, stop worrying I wouldn't have bought that ticket in the first place if I thought I wouldn't like you.

_(Thurs 11:42pm)_

_I don't know..._

(Thurs 11:44pm)

It's been a year can you trust me on this

_(Thurs 11:44pm)_

_I guess..._

(Thurs 11:45pm)

Good.

_(Thurs 11:50pm)_

_I still don't know what I'm gonna wear._

(Thurs 11:51pm)

It really doesn't matter.

_(Thurs 11:51pm)_

_Of course it does._

_(Thurs 11:51pm)_

_I need to look pretty._

(Thurs 11:53pm)

Okay but just so you know I don't give a shit.

_(Thurs 11:54pm)_

_Wow you're a true friend._

(Thurs 11:55pm)

That's why we've stuck together a year.

_(Thurs 11:56pm)_

_It still doesn't feel like a year._

(Thurs 11:57pm)

I know.

_(Thurs 11:59pm)_

_It feels like maybe 5 months._

(Thurs 12:00am)

I was thinking three but five works too.

_(Thurs 12:02am)_

_three, five, who gives a shit._

(Thurs 12:05am)

That's the spirit.

_(Thurs 12:06am)_

_Maybe I should bring you some of those little chocolate with the messages on the wrappers..._

(Thurs 12:07am)

I don't think they'll let you bring them on the plane.

_(Thurs 12:09am)_

_I'll smuggle them then._

_(Thurs 12:09am)_

_Fuck the rules._

(Thurs 12:12am)

I have taught you well young padawan.

* * *

A/N: Wow this chapter turned out super long. I'm impressed. By the way thank you guys for getting this story to 100 follows! And we're almost at 100 reviews! You guys rock!


	22. Chapter 22

He had been standing in the airport for nearly an hour. Some fans had come up to him for autographs but he nicely turned them away. Today wasn't about fans or anything to do with wrestling really. It was March 7th. The big day. Mags flight was 15 minutes late which already annoyed him seeing as it was 5:30 in the morning. Not that he could complain, he was the one who bought her airplane ticket. She promised that she would text him to tell him when the plane landed but he hadn't heard anything from her yet. In the middle of all his thoughts and questioning if he picked the right marvel shirt to wear, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

_ (Sat 5:32am)_

_ The plane just landed. I'll see you soon_.

Now he was nervous. Not only was he questions his choice in T-shirt but he felt like he was going to puke. Why was he of all people nervous? In a week he was going to be headlining Wrestlemania and of all the things that could get to him it was meeting Mags. Of course he wasn't the only nervous one. Mags had made how nervous she was quite clear over the phone the night before. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans he decided to adjust his Chicago cubs cap and focus on the task at hand. In this giant sea of people exiting their flights where on gods green earth was Mags? There were uptight businessmen, moms with small crying children, people who were sporting the WWE merchandise for Wrestlemania week, but no Mags. he kept scanning the crowd for another five minutes before giving up and just waiting for her to find him.

Eventually he felt a tap on his shoulder. Probably another fan. He took a deep breath preparing to turn away yet another wrestling fan who wanted his autograph. But when he did turn around he was in for quite the surprise. There she was, Margret Paige Belle standing right in front of him. With the biggest smile on her face. Neither of them actually knew how to start a conversation. They both just stood there just looking at each other until Mags pulled out her phone and started typing something.

_ (Sat 5:40am) Okay, which one of us is gonna say something? This is getting awkward. _

In response to that Phil extended his arm.

"I'm Phil."

"Mags."

Both of them could tell that the ice hadn't broken quite yet. It was going to take a lot more than a handshake.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Does about six potatoes chips count?"

"Not really. Come on, We can go get food. I'll take your bag too."

"Really? I expected you to be as big of an asshole as you are in text in real life."

"Just because I'm an asshole doesn't mean I can't be nice."

* * *

The two of them opted for some little cafe joint in the airport. Only because McDonald's was overflowing with people. Phil ordered a blueberry muffin, and Mags ordered a Chocolate chip cookie.

"You know, your tattoos are a lot more colorful than they look on TV."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a question though, why so many?"

"Tattoos?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged. "I just like getting them I guess. I've never really thought about it. Why so little?"

"Because they're probably painful."

"They hurt a bit. The pain is way over exaggerated though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At least I think so."

"Maybe I'll have to consider getting one then."

"You do realize this conversation is as irrelevant as the ones we have when we text?"

"I know. I hope you didn't expect to have in depth conversations about politics and whatnot."

"I didn't. don't worry."

"So what are we doing for the week?"

"Whatever you want. You're the one visiting."

"I'm gonna have to put this serious thought into this."

* * *

By the time they finally got back to the hotel they were staying at it was nearly seven in the morning. Phil went to go do his usual workout routine and Mags opted to stay behind. She didn't want to disrupt anything that was going on in his head. It was a big week for him and she kept that in mind. She could have explored the hotel a bit, see if they had some sort of game room or something, but she was far to tired for that. Getting up at four in the morning was not her thing at all. She was too tired to do anything. So she made herself comfortable on one of the queen sized beds in the room and decided to just lay there and think. It hadn't really hit her yet that she was there. After a year of talking and texting she was in California during Wrestlemania week with Phil. Someone she considered one of her best friends. Which sounded bizarre seeing as they had only met two hours ago. Eventually her eyelids felt heavy. She defiantly needed more sleep than she got the night before. two hours of sleep was two hours too little.

* * *

A/N: I am so excited and terrified to put this up. They finally met! I had to put a lot of thought into how I wanted this to go and I'm very proud of how it turned out! I hope all of you enjoy this lots!


	23. Chapter 23

It's the last Monday night Raw before Wrestlemaina. For Phil it was another day of work, but for Mags it was a whole new experience. She had got the whole tour before the show started and even met a few of the other wrestlers. Even Daniel Bryan which was nice seeing as they had only got acquainted over the phone. Now they were at the curtain. Phil had a segment up next where he had to cut a promo and then get into a brawl with Seth Rollins. Mags was next to him just watching him. It was weird watching him get focused he had his headphones on so they weren't talking. Mags went to step away when he was told that he was going out after the commercial break but Phil grabbed her hand.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Your segment is up next. I figured I should go find a monitor to watch it on."

"Nope. You're staying with me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're coming with me."

"Out there?" "Yeah."

"There is no way in hell I'm going out there with you. You're gonna get in so much trouble if I do."

"Actually I really won't."

"Now I'm confused."

"Before you got here I called Vince and talked to him and. I kinda sorta got you a job interview."

"I said I didn't want you to get me a job!"

"I didn't get you a job. I got you a job interview."

"So when is it?"

"Now."

"Like right now?"

"Yup"

Right after he said that Mags turned as pale as a ghost. She was 100% sure she was going to throw up. Not only was she walking out with him in front of god knows how many thousand people but she was also in the middle of getting a potential job for WWE. What is they actually offered it to her? Would she take it? What if they didn't offer her it? Would Phil be disappointed? So much was running through her head at once that she didn't even notice someone walk up to them to tell them they would be going on in one minute. She tried saying something to him along the lines of why the hell didn't you tell me about this sooner so i would have time to prepare but nothing was coming out. She was absolutely terrified and Phil noticed. They had 30 seconds before they were supposed to go on so he turned her so she was facing him, put both of his hands in her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"You'll be fine."

She still couldn't manage to get anything out. Part of her wanted to punch him in the face. She had never been this scared in her entire life. When it occurred to him that she wasn't going to say anything he sighed.

"Do you trust me?"

She managed to pull off nodding.

"Then come on."

He grabbed her hand and pretty much dragged her out with him as his theme music hit. As soon as she came through the other side of the curtain all of her fear turned into adrenaline. Phil did his usual routine and Mags just looked around the arena. She could hear so many people screaming their heads off. Some were cheering, some were booing, she heard one girl in particular call her a slut as she was walking down they were walking down to the ramp. He let her go up the steel steps first and followed behind her. When they eventually got the ring she made the spontaneous decision to hold down the ropes so he could climb through them. He looked very confused when she did it but when she gave him a wink he caught the reference she was making. She was Elizabeth, and he was her Macho Man.

* * *

Everything went as planned Phil cut his promo on Daniel Bryan and how he was going to beat him for the title at mania, Seth Rollins came out after that and cut his promo on how he must have cheated to earn the number one contender ship when they were the last two men in the Royal Rumble, and then the two got into it throwing punches at each other until Seth finally got hit with the GTS and Cult of Personality started to play as the two of them walked backstage.

"That was amazing!"

Mags said jumping up and down as soon as they got backstage.

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad." They both went in for a hug. Despite the fact that Phil was covered in sweat from what had just transpired. However before they could finish hugging it out they were interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

Mags was able to register that Stephanie McMahon was the one trying to get her attention and she nearly shoved Phil away from her trying to compose herself.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie McMahon."

"Hi uh, Maggie. Maggie Belle."

"It's nice to meet you. Listen social media is exploding right now over your appearance and you did excellent out there. In short, I would like to offer you a job here as a manager for some of the wrestlers. I'll give you a few days to think about it. My office us just around the corner when you make your decision."

"Oh my god thank you so much."

With that Stephanie walked off glued to her cellphone like most people in a position like hers probably would. When she was finally out of sit Mags turned to Phil and gave him a high five.

"Part of me wants to punch you in the face for not telling me about this but part of me also wants to do back flips."

"So are you gonna take the job?"

"I actually don't know."

* * *

A/N: I'm so excited about this chapter! I get so giddy and I'm the one writing it. I really am enjoying writing in actual storytelling it's just so great. I also really hope you guys like the macho man reference I made from when this fanfiction first started. It was a nice little thing to put in there and it honestly made feel a little nostalgia. And now for the most important question of them all will Mags actually take the job?


	24. Chapter 24

It's Tuesday which means Smackdown tapings. This time they were in Anaheim. Mags went out with Phil for his match against Alberto Del Rio even though she still wasn't sure if she wanted to do this permanently. He won. Not that she ever expected him to lose. Now she was wandering around the arena while he was in the shower. She was texting her sister about the job because her opinion mattered more than anyone else's. She was the one who got her to watch wrestling in the first place. Mags got so caught up in texting that she accidentally bumped into someone. Although it didn't occur to her until it had already happened. She looked up from her phone screen to realize that the person she had collided with was none other than Roman Reigns. The superstar who both her and her sister had quite the thing for.

"Sorry. I should probably look up from my phone screen more."

"It's fine. I wasn't really paying attention either. I'm Roman."

"Mags."

"So you're the one everyone was talking about last year."

"That would be me. I wasn't aware I was so popular."

"Well you kinda weren't.

" "I'm not surprised. Waiting to go on?"

"Nope. Dean and Seth both have segments so I'm just here for moral support."

"Ah, I see." "Your segment wasn't too bad."

"Thanks. I didn't really do that much though."

"It was pretty good. Better than some of t he other valets and managers I've seen."

"Why thank you. Your spears aren't half bad either. They totally deserve to be in a match with the Undertaker."

"Thanks. I'm surprised you're not with Phil, I would've guessed that you two wouldn't leave each others side."

"Typically I'd stay by his side but seeing him naked would traumatize me forever."

"So he's in the shower?"

"Yeah that's roughly what I'm trying to say."

Just after he said that they were interrupted by Dean Ambrose who proceeded to drag Roman away for Seth's segment. They both managed to get a quick goodbye in and then Mags went back to texting her sister who had to be the first to know about what just happened.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do"

Mags and Phil were sitting in the car trying to decide what they wanted to do at one in the morning because neither one of them were tired and wanted to sleep like normal human beings.

"I wanna get a tattoo."

"What?"

"You heard me. I wanna get a tattoo."

"Where did this come from."

"Well, you said getting a tattoo doesn't hurt that much. We're gonna test your theory."

"Do you even know what you want to get?"

"I have an idea..."

"I'm dying to hear this."

"I'm not telling you until we get there."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Just drive."

They tried 3 different tattoo parlours before they finally find one that was open at this time of night and they were more than happy to give her a on the spot tattoo.

"Alright,you promised you would tell me what you were gonna get. What is it?"

In response to that Mags pulled a sharpie out of her purse.

"Sign my wrist."

"What?"

"Sign my wrist."

"You're getting my autograph tattooed on you."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because then if you're away you technically still with me."

"Alright. If you say so."

And with that, her wrist was signed and her tattooed was done. Phil was half right in saying it didn't really hurt. At first it did, but by the time it was done she had adjusted to the pain. He was surprised that she had actually gone through with it but he knew in the back of his mind that she would. That was how she was. If she said she was gonna get a tattoo then she was and if she was gonna take over the world, he was sure she would do that too. He couldn't help smiling at the thought. He was important enough to her that she was willing to get his signature tattooed on her wrist. That or she was just looking fir an excuse to get a tattoo. Either way he was going to take it as a compliment because he knew that neither of them was ever going to say how much the other really meant to them. It would always be actions like these that would prove that despite everything their friendship was triumphant.

* * *

A/N: I felt like writing this mainly because I really don't want to do schoolwork but also because this idea popped into my head and. I loved it. This fanfiction also got reviewed in tv tropes which is pretty cool so if yall wanna see that you can look it up and I changed my pen name. As you have all probably seen. I don't really have a reason other than I thought it should be more wrestling related.


	25. Chapter 25

It was 7:22 in the morning. Mags and Phil had decided that staying up all night seeing who would fall asleep first and now they were both struggling to stay awake. Phil went to do his usual morning workout while Mags stayed behind like she usually did. Currently she was blasting Fall Out Boy as loudly as the speakers in the hotel room would let her while dancing like an idiot in order to stay awake. Since no one was around of course she opted to use a lamp as a dance partner whilst singing at the top if her lungs having no regard for anyone in the neighbouring hotel rooms. Of course when Phil did get back the music and her singing we're both so loud that she didn't realize he was even standing there until he threw a pair of socks at her head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"It was for paying fake punk rock music."

"Well I'm sorry that Fall Out Boy isn't from the 80s."

"You need to listen to the good stuff."

"I am listening to the good stuff."

"Trust me, you're listening to trash. Anyway, I talked to Kofi and we're gonna go bowling tonight."

"Bowling?"

"Bowling."

"Who's coming?

" "Well, right now it's you, me, Kofi, Daniel, John, Nikki, Brie, and. I talked to Ambrose and Rollins and they said they might come too."

"Is Roman going?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Why do you care?"

"No reason."

"Mags likes Roman!"

"Dude! Don't scream that so loud. We don't know which hotel room he's in. He could be next door."

"Maybe you should've thought of that when you were singing to Fall Out Boy at the top of your fucking lungs."

"Shut up."

"I'll text Seth and see if he can get Roman to come."

"You know I've never been bowling before, right?"

"That'll make it so much easier to kick your ass."

"I hate you."

* * *

Everyone agreed to split into two different teams with five people each. Mags had Daniel, Brie, Dean, and Seth on her team while Phil had Kofi, Nikki, John and Roman on his team. Mags knew that the only reason the Roman was on Phil's team was because Phil now knew she liked him but she wasn't about to complain. Phil's team was winning. Only because Mags had zero experience at bowling and even though everyone on her team had tried to help, none of it was any use to her. She was the newbie bowling people who did this as much as they wrestled. After the first two frames everyone had decided to get food which to Mags was a blessing because everyone was too focused on eating to watch her get yet another gutter ball. When it was her turn during the third frame of their second round of bowling she decided to have a bit of a stare down with the pins. Hoping that if she looked at them long enough that with sheer willpower she would be able to get a strike. But right when she went to bowl someone came up behind her.

"You're thinking about it too much."

It was none other than Roman Reigns himself.

"Well, you're the bowling expert. You've got pretty much nothing but strikes this entire time. What do I do?"

"You gotta put more momentum behind your throw. That and bend down just a little more."

Right after he said that he went back to the tables where everyone else was eating. Thankfully, not only did everyone eating make them not have to witness Mags' horrible bowling but they also didn't see the little interaction that had just taken place between her and Roman. After shaking off any thoughts of why he had even bothered coming up to her she decided to try to take his advice. Taking a few steps up to the line Mags threw the ball with a little more momentum then she previously had and that combined with bending downs little more earned her a strike. Surprisingly, Roman was right. After having a mini celebration party that involved Daniel Bryan bench pressing her they all got back to their game. In the end, Phil's team still wound up winning. However, it was only by a few pins. After bowling everyone decided that they would all head back to the hotel. Which Mags thought was wonderful because staying up all night was starting to hit her. Hard. Before she could leave she felt like she at least needed to thank Roman for the bowling tips. Of course he was nearly out the door with his shield brethren when she finally saw him. As awkward as it felt interrupting him she figured that spending 20 seconds being foolishly brave couldn't hurt that much. So she decided to go up and thank him. Despite that both Dean and Seth were standing right there..

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for the extra advice. I probably would've done a lot worse without it."

"Anytime. I was just trying to help out a fellow bowler."

"Well, I appreciate it... Actually, hold on a second."

Mags went rummaging through her purse and thankfully found a sharpie. Although she didn't have any paper his non tattooed arm made a fine substitute.

"I'm gonna give you my number and if you're bored or something I'm here until at least Monday so you can call me... Or text me. Whatever really suites you."

"I defiantly will. Thanks."

Their little moment was interrupted once again by Dean Ambrose.

"Roman buddy, we should go. You have that match with Undertaker on Sunday and you don't wanna be tired. Mags, it was wonderful being on your team."

* * *

A/N: The magic is starting to happen! God I really am sorry this is late but I just had a very important test and now I'm studying for an exam. Ugh. School life why must you get in my way?


	26. Chapter 26

"So you're setting me up on a play date?"

"Pretty much."

There were only 3 days left until Wrestlemania which meant that everyone who had a match was doing double the workouts they normally would. Including Phil. He and John Cena both decided to spend the day at the gym but since there were no divas matches and Mags would be bored out of her skull sitting in the hotel room by herself all day Phil and John decided that she and Nikki Bella could go on a mini shopping spree. Even though shopping wasn't her thing, Mags decided to give it a shot. It beat sitting around all day. She and Nikki met up in the hotel lobby. They planned to go somewhere for lunch and then go shopping at the nearest store that sold clothing. McDonalds was their choice in food. Only because neither of them wanted to actually get out of the car and the drive through was more convenient. They didn't talk much at first but soon both of them got on about the first thing that came to their minds.

"So what are you gonna wear for mania?"

"Probably just pants and a nice shirt or something."

"No way sister. Today is all about making you look super cute for that main event."

"I'm not really that about looking cute. Unless it's for a date or something."

"Like with Roman Reigns?"

"What? No!"

"Come on, he was totally eyeing you up from out team when we went bowling."

"Was he?"

"If you didn't like him you wouldn't care."

"I just… I don't wanna get into anything. I mean, even if I did date someone from WWE, It would never work. I'd be one place and they would be in France or somewhere across the world."

"What about that job offer?"

"What about it?"

"Well, aren't you gonna take it?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? Let me tell you something, I saw two things when we were bowling, first, I saw Roman checking you out big time. Two, I saw you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I saw you smiling and you were happy."

"I guess…"

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity Mags! You can't just not take it!"

"I just don't know. I've only been here awhile and I am happy here, but I also have my life in Chicago, and yes I could give that up and come here but what if it's the wrong decision?"

"Then you quit."

"What?"

"If you don't like it then you quit. People come and go from this company all the time. They could literally have creative write you out of WWE if you wanted to leave."

"I didn't think it was that easy."

"This is the McMahons's we're talking about, they fire people for fun. Now, you have to wear something for mania that makes your boobs look really nice."

"Oh my god! Nikki!"

* * *

Shopping went the best it had for Mags since she was a little kid. Nikki was far more fashionable than Mags would ever be and had the power to come up with the perfect outfit. She was able to find something that suited Mags' criteria perfectly and according to Nikki made her boobs look really nice. They were able to pick up and outfit for Nikki also because she had a double date with Brie and Daniel and they even got matching shoes. When Mags finally got back to the hotel it was late. Nearly midnight late. She knew Phil would already be back and probably on his phone or eating take out. Mags was becoming very thankful for having the spare key card to their room because she was holding enough bags that she could barely knock on the hotel room door. After setting her stuff on her bed she turned around to find Phil in a towel. He wasn't wearing anything else just a towel. Mags had to admit though physically he could probably have any girl he ever wanted. She already knew he was good looking but being covered in water only wearing a towel helped his situation quite a bit.

"Good to see you're back from shopping."

'I can feel you being a smartass."

"I'm just saying 12 hours of shopping is a bit hardcore."

"Well, when it comes to dressing up for the main event of Wrestlemania I'm not very experienced."

"So you are coming out with me."

"Of course I am. I'm not gonna let you have all the attention. Nice towel by the way."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to leave so you can change?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, I'm turning around then."

* * *

After Phil got changed they both settled down for a Walking dead marathon. Not that either of them paid attention to the show. It mostly became background noise as they told each other about their day. Mags with her shopping and Phil with his day long workout. It wasn't until halfway about telling Phil about her day that she realized that Nikki was right. She really was happy.

* * *

A/N: So I've got some great ideas for the ending to this story. Yep, I said it, the end. Which is coming soon so you guys should probably prepare for that because even I'm sad about ending this story.


	27. Chapter 27

There was a live show going on at the moment which meant everyone was hustling and bustling trying to make sure everything and everyone was organized. Mags was on her way to see Stephanie McMahon. Well, at least she was hoping it would be Stephanie McMahon. She had already had to ask for directions to the authority's office three times but eventually she turned a corner to see that at the end of a long hall there was a single door with a sign that said "The Authority" on it. She was nervous. Really genuinely nervous. She had sweaty palms which was something completely new to her. "Should I knock or just walk in?" She thought to herself. Walking in was rude so she opted to knock. There was a one in three chance that Stephanie would be on the other side of the door. The only reason Mags really wanted it to be Stephanie that she talked to was that they had talked briefly before. Even if it was only for a job offer. After a few seconds someone opened the door. That person was none other than Hunter Hearst Helmsley himself.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually you probably can. I'm Mags. You've probably heard of me. I've caused a bit of trouble by not even being here."

"Yes I have. I'm guessing this is about the job offer. Please, come on in."

The authority's office was nice. Not that Mags had expected less. With all the money the company had she didn't expect that they would have meetings using steel chairs and breakaway tables. There were two black leather sofas across the room from each other with a coffee table in the middle and a desk on another end of the room where Vince McMahon clearly sat when he was present.

"So do I call you Triple H? Or Hunter? Or Mr. COO?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable"

"Alright, Hunter it is."

"So, Mags, You've had time to think about this. What sort of decision have you come to?"

"Well, I've had time to consider this. Really consider this. And after thinking and thinking and thinking and getting a bit of a pep talk from Nikki Bella I've decided that… I should probably know when the soonest you're little team can draw up my contract."

Surprisingly Hunter had a big smile on his face. Stephanie had probably told him about her but Mags could tell there was something else that amused him.

"You know, when Phil first came in here and proposed giving you a job interview live during RAW Steph was completely against it. I mean, I got where she was coming from, you, like you said, have caused quite a bit of trouble without even being here. Eventually after Phil's endless heckling though I was able to make her give in. I won't lie to you Mags, I was genuinely worried about a friend of Phil's tromping around WWE. Phil is enough trouble as it is. But, you seem good. And confident. Which we need more of around here. I'd say the team can probably have your contract ready by tomorrow morning. If this is what you really want."

"It's this or baking cakes in Chicago. Personally I think this looks like more fun."

"Trust me, it is. It's good to have you on the team."

* * *

Mags hadn't even told Phil that she had come to a decision about the job. Let alone actually taken it. She wanted to surprise him. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to pull that off though. When she was done talking with Hunter she went looking for him. Of course, she found him by the Pepsi Machine.

"And what have you been up to?"

"Nothing."

"Does 'nothing' mean talking to Roman Reigns?"

"Nope."

"Talking with Nikki? Brie?"

"Nope and nope."

"Come on Mags, spit it out."

"It isn't very fun when people make you guess, is it?"

"Are you trying to prove a point with me?"

"A little bit."

"So seriously, what have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Well, I was talking with Mr. Hunter Hearst Helmsley… And as of tomorrow morning you're officially stuck with me."

Mags got a much better reaction than she expected to with the news. Phil nearly did a spit take with the Pepsi he was drinking and had a bit of a coughing fit after.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a secret."

"Well, if I'm stuck with you that also means you're stuck with me."

"Great, I've signed up for living hell."

"That's your problem, not mine."

That was the last thing he said before pulling her in for a hug. Secretly he had been worried she wasn't gonna take the job and after Wrestlemania week was over they were going to go back to the texting and occasional phone calls that they did before. Which after meeting her, seemed like a bore. He was glad she took the job and she was too.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in one day? Whaaaat? Now even though I said the end was soon, don't worry children, the end is not here yet. I'm having a bit of a write-at-hon right now which is why I'm putting two chapters. I'm probably going to work on this fic all night but I'm not sure if I'll keep putting out chapters. It'll depend on my mood.


	28. Chapter 28

Mags was tossing and turning in her bed. The one night she and Phil decide to go to bed early and she can't sleep. The hotel room was too cold, her brain wouldn't shut up about all the things she would have to work out now that she has a job working for WWE, her bed was like sleeping on a wooden board, the list just went on and on. It was nearly one in the morning and she knew that now no matter how much sleep she got that she was going to be tired for the big day that was Wrestlemania in just a few hours. Meanwhile Phil was fast asleep. At the very moment she envied him, but she was sure that spending most of the day in a gym helped with being tired. After another 30 minutes she gave up. She decided she would just go for a walk and distract herself until the rest of the world was awake. Just as she was about to walk out the door a little tiny sound of opening it made enough noise to wake up the ever so tired best in the world.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"For a walk."

"Why?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well come here then."

"What?"

"You heard me woman. Get your ass over here." He said patting the bed. Mags did exactly did what he told her to do. There was no point in trying to defy him at one in the morning. She kicked off her shoes and made her way over the no vacated right side of the queen sized bed in the hotel room. After crawling in and getting a fair amount of covers over herself she looked over at Phil who was clearly very satisfied.

"Now what."

"Sleep."

"You think it's that easy?"

"It is."

After that he draped one of his arms over her side only so she wouldn't be able to sneak out of the hotel room and went back to his previous state of slumber. At least while sharing the same bed as him she wasn't cold. Human body heat was the best way to get warm. She also had to admit sharing the bed with someone felt nice. Maybe it was all of the sleepless nights in Chicago she spent texting Phil alone talking but the sense of companionship was nice. Mags had been able to turn her head enough to see Phil in his unconscious state. He looked… Calm. This was a rarity for Mags to see. He always looked grumpy all the time. Yes there was the occasional bit of laughter but she never saw him content in a way. She stared at him for awhile. Not realizing that if he was awake at the moment she would have seemed like a stalker. Eventually after another hour Mags could finally feel her eyelids getting heavy. So with Phil next to her she decided to call it at night and finally gave into the tiredness that had finally decided to show up.

* * *

A/N: So this is for the surprising amount of people who have told me that they want Mags and Phil to wind up together at the end of this fic. I made this oneshot thingy just for you guys. I would've uploaded sooner but every time I tried to polish up these last few chapters it was late at night and the next thing I knew I was waking up to oiuytrgtfhkuijlkfxdrtyukjiuyhj all over my beautiful fanfiction and drool on my keyboard. So after more of a delay than I would like here you guys go. :)


	29. Chapter 29

It was the day of Wrestlemania. Which means interviews all day up until the big event. Because Phil was in the main event he of course, was booked all day which meant Mags would for the most part be alone. It was around lunch, she and Phil had been able to get a quick text message conversation in before he had to go for another interview which left Mags to have lunch by herself. There were a few other wrestlers around but anyone who was going to be performing was stuck in interviews. While eating a very poorly cooked brownie someone sat down in the chair opposite of Mags, that person just so happened to be Paul Heyman. The two of them had only ever talked once on the phone and that was a long time ago. At least that's what it felt like to Mags.

"At last, I get to see the infamous Maggie Belle for myself."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm a pretty forward gut so I'm just gonna ask, did you take the job?"

"After a lot of consideration yes, I did."

"Good, I almost got myself fired again to get that interview."

"You helped Phil with that?"

"Of course. He brought up the idea and I figured if he's happy when you two text than he could actually be less work to be around if you were here all the time."

"Well thank you, as much as I've been playing angry at him I'm really excited."

"You should be. We need more good managers around here."

"I've only been on tv twice."

"It's a surprise that the McMahons even let you on TV. Normally they would've stuck you in developmental for months."

"That's true."

"Meeting you isn't the only reason I came here though."

"Is it now?"

"I know that this business can be tough, really tough, ad since you're the new kid here I figured from one manager to another I could help you out."

"I actually think I'm gonna take you up on that."

After that most of Mags day was spent with Paul. They went over everything that Paul could think of. From how to walk, to cutting promos, even on possibly betraying Phil for a storyline. They went over everything that came into his head and Mags took it all in. If she was going to be Phil's manager then she was going to have to become the best manager in the world.

* * *

Having the main event at Wrestlemania was a great honor. It's also a very boring show for whoever is in the main event match. Mags and Phil had been at the arena the entire night. Getting to watch all of the matches on the card including the match between Roman and the Undertaker. Which Mags of course paid very close attention to. But eventually they were only one little break from the main event match. Mags surprisingly wasn't nervous. Or she was and didn't notice. Phil however, was jumpy. Most people couldn't tell he had his headphones on and appeared normal to the rest of the world, but not to Mags. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Only a little bit to get his attention.

"Nervous?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"This is my dream, I'm entitled to be nervous."

"I know. Just don't be too nervous. Enjoy this."

"Don't tell me what to do woman."

"Don't woman me man."

"But really, are you nervous? I can give you a pep talk if you need one."

"No I'm surprisingly okay. I'm kidn fo excited really."

"Welcome to the world of sports entertainment Mags."

Mags didn't notice that they were still holding hands util one of Phil's thumbs brushed over one of her knuckles. She jumped slightly, which only earned her a smirk from him.

"I hate you."

"You know you love me."

"Shut up."

Those were the last words they had been able to say to each other before they were both forced out the curtain. Mags couldn't help smiling. This was Phil's dream, being in the main event of Wrestlemania. It felt so personal to her. None of this had ever been about her and that's what makes it special. It's all for Phil. CM Punk, the best in the world, her best friend. That was what it all came down to. The two of them. So Mags did what she always did. She walked him down to the ring, sat on the ropes and made herself comfortable at ringside for an hour long main event match.

* * *

It had been a grueling match. Both Daniel Bryan and Phil had used bore signatures and finishers on each other than Mags could count on her fingers and toes. There had been ups and downs, near falls for both of them, but no one could get a pin. The chants had varied over the course of the night. From Daniel Bryan to CM Punk. The crowd had been split right down the middle the entire time. After a very long while though Phil had been able to reverse one of Bryan's Yes Lock's into a GTS. It was the one moment in the entire match that Mags felt like she was going to throw up. After what felt like centuries Punk covered Bryan.

1…

2…

3!

That was it, He won. Phil had not only main evented Wrestlemania but he won he WWE title again. Mags had never run over to someone faster in her life. She was all over him, hugging him before he could even get his hand on the title.

"You did it! Phil, you did it!" She managed to say to him over the cheers of the crowd.

"Nope, we did it. You and me Mags!"

That was all that needed to be said. They were a team now. But before the show could go off the air she and Phil were still in the ring. She had been waiting for him to start walking back up that entrance ramp but he hadn't. Right then Mags felt something very heavy around her waist. It was the WWE title. Why the hell did he put the title around her waist? He was the one who won it. Next thing Mags knew he was armed with a microphone in hand. Ready to drop one of his "Pipebombs".

"Guys, I figure now that I'm your champion you should probably get acquainted with this lovely lady. This ladies and gentlemen is Mags, and you better like her because we're all stuck with her for a very long time. She also just so happens to be my best friend and tonight I just wanna say that she's the title. Not in a sexist way. No offense Mags. I mean that really after all the work I've done I really don't deserve her. She probably should've ditched me a long time ago and for god knows what reason she hasn't. So Mags, the winner here tonight is you. I wouldn't be here right now without you and I sure as hell don't deserve to have you in my life. So I just wanna say to you and to the WWE Universe… Thank you. Goodnight everyone."

Mags was speechless. She felt like she was going to cry. What Phil said was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. She wanted to thank him and confess just how much he meant to her. Not that the chance was going to arise soon there were going to be interviews for the rest of the night followed by getting to the next arena for RAW. The only time the two of them had to be together were in the parking lot before their taxi arrived to take them to the airport.

"Phil I-"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yeah I do. Phil… Anyone in the world could've texted me that night. It could've been my dad or my sister but for some reason it was you. I don't know why or how I ended up here. Hell, for all I know it was something that was decided in the cosmos. What I do know is… You're not the only one who doesn't deserve the other. I mean I have been a dick. A giant dick and I really owe you because if I hadn't met you, texted you back, I would probably be the same stubborn asshole I was a year ago. I probably would still be mad at my mom and god knows what else. Phil, what I'm trying to say is, you've made me better, stronger, kinder, gentler, you're the first person in my life who's actually made me question every decision I've ever made or that I'm going to make and at this point I just… I need you. I need you to be around for me, because I owe you my life. There's been this little infinity in our conversations and I'm gonna stat crying because today has been long and I'm tired and sentimental but what I'm trying to say is… Thank you. For being around."

'Well, we both can't get sentimental and cry so… You're welcome."

* * *

Confession time: I cried while writing this chapter. It probably seems really stupid but this story really means a lot to me because well, this is how I met my best friend. It was on twitter and she wasn't a wrestler but it's still the same thing. When people say this fanfiction is a good idea it means a lot because all these chapters aren't just an idea they're a part of me and some of the stuff in this is really personal to me. It means a lot when you guys as readers follow and favorite and review because this is my heart in writing. So to you guys I just wanna say thank you. For reading. Now, when I say this I don't mean this is the end. I'm going to upload one last chapter before I conclude this fanfiction. That chapter is coming with a really huge surprise though so stay tuned.


	30. Epilogue

Mags was on her way to a meeting with the authority. She wasn't sure why they wanted to see her so she was a bit nervous. It had been four years since Mags and Phil met and quite a bit happened during that time. Mags got a promotion from just managing Phil to also becoming a general manager of Monday Night RAW with Brad Maddox and managing other wrestlers as well. Needless to say she had more than enough on her plate. Phil help the WWE Championship an astounding 511 days before finally losing it to Dean Ambrose who held it for barely three months before losing it to John Cena. The two of them were also involved in many good plots that the fans loved including one in which Mags and Paul Heyman got to face off a little while Phil and Brock Lesnar battled it out at Summerslam. Mags and Phil continued to travel together on the road. Mags had tried to teach him how to cook but she failed miserably when his stir fry caught on fire for no reason whatsoever and Mags even started dating Roman. Phil eventually got tired of Mags talking about how hot she thought Roman was so he teamed up with Dean and Seth to set them up on a date. Her life had been pretty good since Wrestlemania. She made her way down the long hall that she once came down to accept the job that she was offered all that time ago. Knocking on the door she let herself in the office. Inside, were Stephanie, Hunter and Vince McMahon himself. It was rare that Mags met with the entirety of the authority. The only time she had when she was given her promotion.

"Maggie, thank you for coming."

"You ask, I come. I'm easy like that."

"Well, we asked you to come because we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Hunter, would you like to propose this idea we've gotten to Mags?"

"Sure. Mags, you're good friends with both of the Bella twins, and you've appeared on Total Divas a lot so, a spot has just opened up for another star to be on the show and since we already know that you do well with the fans and you've already appeared a lot on the show so we were wondering if you wanted to be the newest star."

"Now we know it's a very big thing to have cameras following you around all of the time, but there are some very good aspects to being on the show. Like the paycheck." Stephanie Chimed in.

"Well, the cameras don't bother me. I'm used to them at this point and we all know I like causing trouble. I could use the extra travel money so, I'm in."

* * *

A/N: The big surprise had been unveiled! Sequel! Sequel! Sequel! I knew when I was writing yesterdays chapter that I wasn't ready to put this baby to bed yet at the same time I didn't really leave a way to keep this story going. So ladies and gentlemen I present to you, my loophole. Now I really wanted to do this total divas angle for awhile now and I actually intended on doing it anyway so I figured why not give it to Mags. It'll be fun to write. Putting up this last chapter is still very bittersweet though, it's the end of the beginning. So tell me what you guys think/want to happen in this new story since I haven't really planned out what I want to go on so I'm looking for inspiration. I'm giving myself wrestlemania week off from all work so I'm using that week to just chill and maybe do a bit of planning so please leave some suggestions in the reviews or in my ask box on tumblr or whatever. Until then I bid you all adieu. Thank you for making my first story such fun and here's to the second.

:D


End file.
